


In Sync

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: Au world where Oliver was in the ship accident with his father, but did not go to the island. A bit sci-fi-ish. I don't own any of the characters.





	1. How they met

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as an idea that the emotional connection people in love describe could be something physical as well. It also became a lot longer than I first though it would be (the longest I have written so far). As always, comments and constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you enjoy

Oliver was standing at his bedroom window, looking out at the grounds of the mansion, letting his thoughts drift over the last few days. Back in his play-boy millionaire days, when his only thoughts were about where to find the next party, and let’s be honest, pretty girl to occupy his time he never realised that his life could change so dramatically in just a few days. Listening to Laurel getting ready in his bathroom he couldn’t help to replay the conversation they had (could it only be) three days ago.

_Laurel collapsed onto the couch._   
_‘You have a son?’ she said, more to herself than to Oliver. Oliver didn’t know if she really needed an answer from him. Instead, he just kept quiet and watched the emotions playing across her face. They had the connection, but he could only feel her emotions through direct contact, and he felt she needed some space from him while she processed the news. It was the least he could do for her. After a few moments she turned to him._   
_‘How long have you known?’_   
_‘Not long. I found something in my mother’s papers and I had to find out for sure before I told anyone. Thea doesn’t even know yet. And it took some convincing on my part with his mother for her to let me see him.’_   
_Oliver sat down next to Laurel and turned to face her._   
_‘Laurel, I need you to know. It happened when we were not together, I never saw her again, I never even knew she was pregnant. It seems my mother paid her to disappear and considering the person I was back then, I’m not surprised she did. I was not fit to be anyone’s father back then.’_   
_Laurel sat quietly through all this information, looking down at her hands. She stood after Oliver finished and took a few steps toward the window. Oliver could see her take a few deep breaths and square her shoulders before turning back to him._   
_‘How old is he?’_   
_‘Eight’_   
_‘And what is his name?’_   
_‘William’_   
_‘Look Ollie, I can’t say this comes as a surprise, but I can’t really blame you for something that happened while we weren’t together and you didn’t know about. But it will take some time to get use to this.’_   
_Oliver was surprised and relieved that Laurel handled the news so well. In fact, she seemed to be handling it better than him. He walked over to her and took her hand._   
_‘Thank you. For hearing me out. I know it can’t be easy.’_   
_Laurel put her other hand on Oliver’s chest. Oliver could feel the different emotions running through her through their connection: shock, fear, anger and hurt. In return, Laurel could feel the emotions swirling in him: uncertainty, regret, his love for her and the new love that had started to grow for William. Feeling that, some of her anger started to fade._   
_‘We’ll get through this Ollie. We usually do’_

 

It wasn’t till later that evening that Oliver started to wonder why Laurel had taken the news so well. They had been together on and off since college. They discovered they had the connection that gave them access to each other’s emotions almost right away, but it never developed further. Oliver had heard the connection described as being truly in sync. A connection so deep, you could feel not only the emotions, but the thoughts that went with them. Oliver always blamed himself that the connection never went that deep. He knew he was the reason they never moved beyond the on-again-off-again status. He like Laurel, cared for her, but he was more interested in having a good time. No-one, including Oliver, thought he would ever care about anything or anyone else as much as that. Until the cruise with his father that shifted his whole world. That one trip, and storm, that took his father from him and forced Oliver to face what and who he was. He left the port that day a boy and he returned a man. He even looked different. He had always been in shape, but he found working his body out helped him to work his demons at losing his father out as well. The more he learned about what his parents were involved in to build the company, the more he needed some outlet. Oliver started working at the family company, eventually taking over as CEO as his father wanted and tried to make up for some of the wrongs his parents had committed. Laurel and he soon found each other again and have been together ever since. He knew she had started wanting more, wanted them to take the next step, but for some reason, Oliver had not been able to take it.

Oliver turned away from the window when he heard Laurel coming out of the bathroom. She was putting on her earrings and said:  
‘Would you zip me up Ollie?’  
She turned her back towards him and Oliver walked over to her. As he zipped her dress up, his fingers brushed over her back. Oliver could feel her emotions: Excited, curious and surprisingly a bit jealous. Oliver was not surprised at the first emotions, but he was confused at the last. Either Laurel did not pick up on his confusion, or she decided not to comment on it. Instead she asked:  
‘So, what do you know about the girl Tommy is bringing tonight?’  
Oliver placed a small kiss on Laurels’ shoulder before putting his hands in his pockets and watched her getting her shoes.  
‘Not much really. Just that Tommy met her at some coffee shop, he says she’s cute, talks a lot. Why?’  
Laurel shrugged. ‘Just curious. You never know who Tommy decides to bring to dinner.’  
Oliver chuckled and held out his hand to help Laurel up after she finished with her shoes.  
‘Ready to find out?’  
Laurel smiled and took his hand.  
‘Yeah, let’s go meet the new love of his life. At least for this month’  
Oliver laughed as they headed to dinner with his best friend.


	2. Dinner with friends

Oliver stepped out of the town car and turned to offer his hand to Laurel. As she took his hand and started stepping out of the car, Oliver caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards the movement, Oliver spotted his best friend, Tommy, and next to him a pretty blonde, chatting away as Tommy smiled at her. Tommy turned and waved as he spotted Oliver and the blonde turned to look at who Tommy was waving. She was still smiling from whatever story she was sharing with Tommy and Oliver caught his breath from the full effect of that smile. Oliver quickly changed his mind about her being pretty. He felt the word didn’t quiet do her justice. The girl was short, coming to just under Tommy’s chin in high heels, with sparkling blue eyes, wavy blonde hair that she wore down and an openness to her that Oliver had not seen in a lot of people. Laurel had just gotten out of the car and had straightened her dress as Tommy reached them.

‘Ollie, perfect timing.’

Tommy stuck out his hand and Oliver tore his eyes away from the girl next to Tommy to smile at his friend and take his hand.

‘And you’re on time for a change’

‘Well, it would just be rude to keep two beautiful women waiting man’ Tommy joked and turned to Laurel

‘You look great, as usual, Laurel’

Laurel smiled at Tommy and let him kiss her cheek. Tommy turned to the girl next to him and said:

‘Felicity, these are my friends, Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. Oliver, Laurel, this is Felicity Smoak.’

Felicity lifted her hand and gave a small wave as she said: ‘Hi. Wow, Tommy, you could have warned me you were friends with the rich, famous and beautiful. I mean, not that you are not any of those things, look at you, but I know you are of course, Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated, looks like he just stepped out of a photo shoot and Laurel Lance, ADA, probably next DA, who just happen to be really pretty, like gorgeous, not that I researched you or anything, because that’s not something I would do, and I am just going to stop talking now.’

Oliver raised an eyebrow to his hairline as Laurel laughed and said:

‘Hi Felicity, nice to meet you and you are really pretty as well. Now, I don’t know about you, but I was promised dinner. Shall we take this inside?’

Felicity looked obviously relieved and nodded as Oliver held out his arm for Laurel and Tommy his for Felicity and they went into the restaurant.

When they got to the table, Oliver held out the chair for Laurel and Tommy for Felicity. Laurel smiled at Oliver and Felicity thanked Tommy as she sat. The guys took their seats and the waiter appeared next to Oliver.

‘Good evening ladies, gentlemen. My name is Edward and I will be your server this evening. Would you like to hear about specials?’

Oliver only half listened to the waiter and felt his eyes were drawn to Felicity. Her hair picked up the light of the candles on the table and it looked like she had a halo around her. She was listening to the waiter intently and Oliver could see a slight line between her eyes as she concentrated on what he was saying. Suddenly, like she sensed him looking at her, Felicity turned and looked straight at Oliver. Oliver could see the surprise cross her face and then a slight blush started creeping over her cheeks. Oliver could not help but smile at seeing the blush and Felicity’s small smile answered his.

Oliver came back to where they were when Laurel turned to him after placing her order and asking him what he will be having. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he saw Laurel frowning slightly and looking between him and Felicity before he answered her. Not being a very physical person, Oliver had gotten good at reading people, even without the connection. Still, he wasn’t completely sure what to make of the look Laurel was giving him.

After everyone gave their order, a silence fell over the table. Felicity was the one to break it.

‘So, how long have you guys known each other?’

‘I’ve known Oliver pretty much my whole life. Our parents were friends and we grew up together.’

‘And I met these two in college. Where did you meet Tommy?’

‘We ran into each other at a coffee shop. Like, literally ran into each other. Dropped my coffee, which was sad, but did meet Tommy, which was a nice upside to it.’

The conversation picked up and they were soon telling stories about Oliver and Tommy growing up, college, their families. Oliver notice that Felicity stayed pretty quiet during that part of the conversation. While they talked, Oliver watched Tommy and Laurel. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw them so relaxed. Tommy had been stressed lately after finding out that Oliver’s sister, Thea, was actually his half-sister as well. And Laurel had been never really relaxed since they had gotten back together. Oliver was surprised to realise that 3 hours had passed. He found that he was disappointed when Tommy suggested that he get Felicity home. He was even more shocked when his hand brushed against Felicity as he was reaching for the bill and he felt the clarity of her emotions. He had only felt this deep of a connection with Laurel, and even then only after being together for months. His eyes flew to Felicity’s and he could see (and feel) her shock as well. Felicity quickly pulled her hand back and Oliver had to tear his eyes away from her when Laurel asked him if he was ready to go. They said goodnight outside the restaurant and as Tommy and Felicity walked away, she looked back at Oliver with a small frown on her face. She looked quickly away when she realised he was looking at her as well. Oliver tried to put it out of his mind as the town car pulled up and he got into the back with Laurel.

 

Laurel and Oliver were both quiet on the way back to the mansion. Oliver couldn’t quit place what he was feeling and was relieved that Laurel seemed happy with her own thoughts. Laurel only broke the silence when they were back in Oliver’s room, getting ready for bed. Oliver had already taken his jacket off and loosened his tie when he noticed that Laurel had not started to undress. He was about to ask if she was okay when she asked:

‘So, what do you think of her?’

Oliver put his hand in his pocket and replied:

‘She seems nice. Funny. I like how relaxed Tommy is around her. But, knowing Tommy, I don’t think it will last.’

‘Why do you say that?’

Oliver looked at Laurel and tried to identify the strange note in her voice before he answered.

‘I don’t know. You know Tommy doesn’t like to get to serious and she doesn’t seem to be the kind of girl that would be too happy with just a fling.’

Oliver watched as Laurel nodded and then sit down on the bed. She was looking at her hands, clasped in her lap. Oliver came to sit down next to her and resisted the urge to put his hand over hers’.

‘Laurel, are you okay. You’ve been really quiet.’

She didn’t look at him or give any indication that she hear him. Oliver was about to ask her again when she suddenly asked:

‘Ollie, what are we doing here?’

‘What do you mean?’

Laurel turned to Oliver and said:

‘I mean, are you happy? Where do you see us going? Are we in this for the long run, or are we just doing this because it’s comfortable?’

‘Laurel, where is this coming from? Is this because of William?’

Laurel sighed and put her hand over his.

‘Yes. And no.’

As Oliver opened his mouth to say something, Laurel held up her hand and said:

‘Hear me out Ollie. When you told me about William, I was angry and hurt. But not as hurt as I should have been. Not the way I would have been if I loved you the way I wished I did. I should have been floored. But I think my pride was more hurt than my feelings. Don’t get me wrong. I love you, but I think it is more comfort now. I don’t think I am in love with you anymore.’

Oliver was quiet through this and for a while he didn’t say anything. After a few minutes, he got up and took a few steps further into the room. Oliver was shocked at what he was feeling. He was hurt, but also relieved. He took a deep breath and turned to Laurel.

‘I think I understand what you are trying to say. But I do love you Laurel. I don’t think there will ever be a time where I won’t love you.’

Oliver looked at Laurel and asked:

‘What do you want to do?’

‘I am going to go back to my apartment tonight. I don’t want to lose you from my life Ollie, but I do need some time. I would like to try to be friends. This isn’t goodbye forever Ollie. We are just figuring out what we are now.’

‘It still feels like I am losing a part of me.’

Laurel walked over to him and hugged Oliver.

‘You never lose the people you love Ollie. They are always a part of you.’

Oliver nodded. He didn’t move as Laurel turned away from him, gathered her things and walked out of his door.


	3. Coffee run

In the weeks since Laurel walked out of his room, Oliver had started falling into a new routine. He spent the day at Queen Consolidated, came home, had dinner with Thea and then headed to the club he opened with Tommy. Oliver felt a bit guilty to realise that he felt that a weight had been lifted from him. He missed Laurel, but not in the way he should have missed a girlfriend. He missed talking to her, but in the way he would miss Tommy if he had not seen him in a while.

Oliver had told Thea about his son in the meantime and had tried convincing Williams’ mother to allow him to spend some time with him. He was on the phone with her the Saturday, three weeks later as he was heading into a coffee shop and was not really paying attention after Samantha said she would think about letting him see William. He was still looking at his phone after she hung up when he collided with something small. On instinct he shot out his arms around the waist of something blonde, dropping his phone and got slapped in the face with a ponytail as the blond in question whipped around to see whose arms were around her.

‘Oh wow, I am sorry, I was not looking were I was going, and then, Bam!, there you were, all tall and muscly, and oh, it’s you, Oliver, of course you know it’s you. Wow, you really are solid.’

The blonde in question, had turned around and Oliver found a smile growing as she started rambling.

‘Felicity. Do you make a habit of running people over in coffee shops?’ Oliver teased.

Felicity covered her eyes with her hands and said:

‘I didn’t, but it might becoming a new hobby, bumping into gorgeous guys.’ She looked up at Oliver and asked: ‘I didn’t hurt you did I. Of course not, how could I, you’re build like Superman or something.’

Oliver had his hand on Felicity’s elbow and could feel her growing embarrassment. Felicity suddenly pulled her arm away as she noticed Oliver’s phone on the floor.

‘Oh no, did I do that?’

Felicity bend down and picked up the phone.

‘I really am sorry. I don’t think it’s broken. If it is, I’ll replace it. Although your phone probably cost more than I make in a month, but I will fix it.’

She looked up at Oliver and he was reminded at how short she was. Felicity was in sneakers and she barely reached to his shoulders. She had moved closer to him as she talked and Oliver got a nose full of some sort of fruity aroma that he assumed was her shampoo, as he got the same smell when her ponytail hit him in the face. It took him a moment before his brain started working again and he could answer her.

‘Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t really paying attention where I was going either. Was a bit distracted with my phone. But is seems my phone wasn’t the only casualty of our little run in.’

Felicity frowned and looked at the floor as Oliver pointed down. When she realised what she was looking at she groaned.

‘Noo, not again, I almost forgot why I came in here.’

Oliver chuckled and said:

‘Let me buy you another one. Or should I say two?’ as he looked down at the coffees Felicity had dropped when they collided.

‘I like coffee, but even I can’t handle two at once.’

‘The other one is for Curtis’ Felicity answered as she bend down again to pick up the now empty coffee cups.

Oliver raised an eyebrow and said:

‘Should Tommy be worried?’

‘Tommy knows about Curtis. Not that there is anything to know, Curtis is my partner, business partner, not partner – partner, and Tommy and I decided we would be better as friends.’ Felicity finished as she got up and walked over to the bin to dispose of the cups.

‘Tommy haven’t said anything to me yet. I’m sorry’

‘Nothing to be sorry about. Tommy is great, not that I have to tell you, you know him, but it wouldn’t have worked out.’

Oliver cared about Tommy and wanted him to be happy, but founding out that he wasn’t finding that happiness with Felicity made him surprisingly happy.

‘So, how about that refill? It’s the least I could do for making you drop your coffee? I’ll even throw in one for your not partner-partner Curtis.’

Felicity smiled up at Oliver and said:

‘Thanks, that would be really great.’

Oliver and Felicity walked over to the counter and placed their order. While they waited, Oliver turned to Felicity and asked:

‘Where exactly were you going in such a rush that you risked the safety of not one but two coffees?’

Felicity laughed and answered:

‘I was meeting Curtis to talk about our new business. And I am pretty sure I’m in trouble for being late. Again.’

‘Seeing as I am partly responsible for your lateness, I would be happy to give you a lift to where you need to be.’

Felicity turned her head to the side and looked at Oliver.

‘I don’t know about you, but my mother taught me to never get into a strangers car.’

Oliver laughed and said:

‘I don’t think that really counts if you’ve had dinner with said stranger and then run him over in a coffee shop.’

 ‘Maybe. But no, thanks, the apartment we are working from is just a block over. Besides, you are making up for the delay by buying my coffee, which almost makes you my new favourite person.’ Felicity replied as her coffee order came and she took it from the girl behind the counter with a bright smile. ‘Right behind Audrey here who actually made the coffee’

Oliver was surprised by the sudden urge to do something that would make him move up to the number one spot as Felicity’s favourite person. He hardly knew this girl, but he found that he really enjoyed teasing her and talking to her was something he wanted to do more off. And he was definitely not ready for her to leave just yet.

Oliver paid for the coffee and turned back to Felicity.

‘Well, let me walk you over there at least. Even if it is just to make sure the coffee gets there safely.’

Felicity chuckled and said:

‘Well, if it’s for the safety of the coffee, how can I say no?’

Oliver smiled and held the door of the coffee shop open for Felicity. He waited for her to start walking and joined her.

‘So, what business are you in Felicity?’

‘I’m not really in business yet. We’ve only started, we’re still kind of working out what we want to do. I’m a bit of a genius with computers and Curtis is a genius engineer. So, we’re trying to see how we can mash up our combined genius and make some money from it.’

‘How does a computer genius and an engineer decide to go into business together?’

‘We worked together, at Palmer Industries. Became friends, wanted to do something to make the world a better place, and here we are, trying to figure out how exactly we can.’

Felicity stopped and turned to Oliver.

‘This is us. I mean, me. I mean, this is the place. This is where Curtis and I work from.’

Oliver looked at the building and said:

‘Pretty big for a start-up. Impressive’

‘Well, we don’t have the whole building, just an apartment on the top floor’

Oliver was disappointed that they had gotten there so quickly. As he looked back at Felicity he was shocked when he said:

‘Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me?’

‘Didn’t we already do that?’ Felicity joked

‘I was actually thinking we might try it with just the two of us this time.’

Felicity was quiet for a moment and Oliver could almost see her trying to decide if it was a good idea or not.

‘Wouldn’t Laurel mind?’

‘Laurel and I aren’t together anymore. She ended it.’

‘I’m sorry Oliver. I didn’t know.’

‘How could you know. But, it’s fine, I think we were heading in that direction for a while now. I just didn’t really want to admit it to myself. Laurel was such a part of who I thought I needed to be, I couldn’t really let go.’ Oliver didn’t really know why he told Felicity this, but he found it really easy to talk to her.

Felicity had been carrying the holder with the coffees with both hands. She now let go of the holder with one of her hands and put her hand on Oliver’s arm.

‘I’m still sorry. It can’t be easy to let go of a relationship that has been part of your life for so long.’

Oliver looked and Felicity and he sense her sincerity.

‘Thank you’

They stood like that for a moment until Felicity suddenly let go of his arm and stepped back. Oliver could still feel the warmth from where her hand was and he felt the absence of her touch.

Felicity cleared her throat.

‘I better get up there before the coffee gets cold and I get into more trouble’

‘I would hate to be the reason you get into trouble. But you do still haven’t given me an answer.’

‘Dinner, right, that thing with food.’

‘Usually, yes.’

‘I think I would like that.’

‘Great, do you like Italian?’

‘I do.’

‘That’s great, I know this little Italian place not too far from here. How about tonight?’

‘Tonight’s not great. I’m not sure how long we’ll be busy here.’

‘Oh, ok.’ Oliver was quiet for a moment. Then he held out his hand to Felicity. ‘Hand over your phone.’

‘My phone, why?’ Felicity asked as she handed her phone to him.

‘I’m going to give you my number and then send myself a text so I have yours. Then I am going to send you a message later and you are going to tell me a day that you are going to have dinner with me.’

Oliver finished typing and handed the phone back to Felicity before putting his hands into his pockets.

Felicity took her phone and put it back in her pocket. Felicity looked at Oliver and smiled.

‘Well, I better go.’

‘Yeah. It was really great running into you Felicity.’

Felicity groaned and smiled before turning around and heading into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is how far I have gotten. It's taking me awhile to get the whole story out, but there is definitively more to come. just bear with me please. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.


	4. Catching up

After Felicity left, Oliver walked back to his car and headed to Verdant. He thought Tommy might be there and he wanted to talk to him. Even thought he had been at the club almost every evening, he had not really spoken to Tommy in a while. Being CEO of Queen Consolidated, his part in the club was only as a financial backer. Tommy dealt with the actual day-to-day running. Which meant he was usually busy by the time Oliver got there, or hosting some VIP and their conversations didn’t really go much deeper than ‘How’s it going’ and ‘the club seems busy tonight.’

When Tommy first came to Oliver with the idea for the club, Oliver was worried that it was just an excuse for Tommy to throw a party ever night. Oliver soon realised that he was not the only one who grew up. Tommy was determined to build something of his own, without his father’s money or influence. He soon proved that he really wanted to make a success of the club, and he was pretty good at it, and Oliver had never regretted going into business with his best friend.

Oliver found Tommy at the bar, paperwork spread out in front of him, a cup of coffee cooling next to him.

‘Hey man’

Tommy turned at Oliver’s greeting and smiled at his friend.

‘Ollie. The party doesn’t start till about 20h00. You’re early’

Oliver chuckled and sat down next to Tommy.

‘And here I thought the party never stopped while we were around.’

‘Yeah, that was a lot easier and a lot more fun when you aren’t the one paying the bills.’

‘You’re not kidding. How is business?’

‘Looking good, even for a business in its first year. Is that why you’re here? Checking on your investment?’

‘Actually, no. Just haven’t really seen you in a while. Feels like we haven’t really talked since the dinner. Just wanted to check how you are.’

‘Wait, what? Am I hearing right. Is Oliver Queen here to talk? When did you develop conversation skills?’

‘Ha ha, very funny. Things change man. Even I could learn. ’

‘Good to know. But I should be asking you how you’ve been since the split. How you been holding up?’

‘Fine. I mean, I miss Laurel, and I care about her, always will. But I feel like I can breathe a lot easier. I think I was trying so hard to be who I thought she wanted me to be, I don’t think I really got to be who I am. I have changed, but I have never treated her the way she deserves. I was so determined to make it up to her, I couldn’t focus on building a future with her. There’s just too much history.’

‘Wow, I don’t think I ever imagined Oliver Queen, playboy millionaire, could be so deep. I’m impressed man.’

Oliver scoffed.

‘Miracles happen.’

They were both quiet for a moment before Oliver casually mentioned:

‘I ran into Felicity this morning.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. Stopped for a coffee before coming here. She mentioned that you guys decided to be friends. What happened?’

‘Nothing. That’s the problem. Don’t get me wrong, Felicity’s great. Sweet, funny and smart. Like really smart, too smart. Saw right through my B.S. And I do really like her, but there was no spark.’

Tommy shrugged.

‘But I do think we could be friends. Even though she saw through my charming rich boy act, she wasn’t judging me. And she’s really great at listening. I could really talk to her, you know. In a way I could ever only talk to you or Laurel.’

Oliver was quiet for a while before he said:

‘Are you sure that’s it? Just friends?’

Tommy frowned and said:

‘Yeah. Why do you ask?’

Oliver hesitated before answering. He wanted to tell Tommy about asking Felicity out. Not that he needed his permission or blessing, Felicity wasn’t a possession or some prize, but he didn’t want Tommy to find out from someone else and think he did it behind his back. He looked at his oldest friend and made his decision.

‘I asked her out. To dinner. On a date.’

Tommy raised his eyebrows and said:

‘And I thought Felicity was the one to talk in sentence fragments. Do you think it’s a good idea?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Look, I know I haven’t known Felicity for very long, but I don’t think she’s the fling type of girl. Or rebound. It’s one of the reasons it would never have works between us. And I don’t want her to get hurt.’

Oliver took this in and tried not to get angry. He knew Tommy was just looking out for Felicity, but it did hurt that his friend had not seen how he had changed.

‘I know that Tommy. I didn’t ask her out because I’m on the rebound. There’s just something about her. I want to get to know her better, spend some time with her. And I’m not the same guy I was in college. I am trying to be better, do better.’

‘Hey Ollie, I know. And if you think she could help you with that, being a better you, then I hope it works. She really is great. And you’re not half bad, when you put your mind to it.’

Oliver laughed at this. He was relieved that Tommy did seem to realise that Oliver was changing. He was worried that, if his best friend, the person who knows him best, didn’t seen how he was changing, was he even changing at all.

‘Thanks Tommy, that means a lot to me.’

‘Don’t get emotional om me now, Queen. We’ll need a whole lot of alcohol for that. Now get out of here. Some of us still have to work. We can’t all sit in a big office, having our employees do all the work.’

‘Alright, alright, I’m out of here. Before you try to get me to work too.’

Oliver slapped Tommy on the shoulder and left the club. He got out his phone as soon as he was outside and typed a new text message:

‘ _So, when am I taking you to dinner?’_


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me a bit. I just watched the season finale and needed a bit of happiness I guess. Enjoy.

It was another week before they could find a day for their date. Oliver was surprised at how nervous he felt while he was getting ready. Oliver was so nervous, he couldn’t decide what to wear and finally just asked Thea for help (it was even worth the questions and teasing that resulted from it, as he had to admit she made him look good). He just could not get over the nerves. After all, it wasn’t definitely not the first time he was going on a date. He’s never had a problem with woman. His name, and his father’s money, had most of the girls seeking him out. His charm and good looks convinced them to more than just a few drinks. This was different though. He was interested in more than just a few drinks or a night in her bed. He had not been able to stop thinking about Felicity since he met her. And not just because she was beautiful. He was fascinated with the connection he felt with her. There were ways to block the connection, it was one of the reasons his and Laurel’s connection never developed deeper, he never felt comfortable enough to be truly open with his feelings, and he had never met someone so open before. And it made him feel that he could share who he was in a way he had not been able to before, not even with his family or oldest friends. He always felt the weight of their expectations. Not with Felicity. In the little time he had spent with her, he felt he could be himself and she would not only accept him, but would not judge him according to who he used to be.

Oliver arrived at the restaurant they had agreed to meet at a few minutes early. He had just told the hostess the name the reservation was under when he spotted Felicity.

She was turned slightly turned away from him while she was talking to the waiter and it gave Oliver a chance to really take her in. She was simply stunning. She was wearing a red dress and he could see a diamond shape cut in the back that had his fingers itching to touch her. Her hair was down and the light behind her made it look like she had a halo. Felicity turned towards him as the waiter left the table and she spotted Oliver. Oliver started walking towards the table as she smiled, feeling an almost magnetic pull towards her. As she got closer, Felicity stood up.

‘Hi’ she said, with a shy smile.

Oliver stepped closer and surprised her by kissing her cheek before saying:

‘Hi yourself. You look amazing.’

Oliver could see a light blush on her cheeks before she looked down at her dress.

‘Thank you.’ Felicity looked back up at him and said:

‘You look pretty good yourself. Although I’m pretty sure that you couldn’t look anything but good, even if you tried. Not that you would try, who would, but you’d look good in anything, or nothing.’

Oliver raised an eyebrow and Felicity must have realised what she said

‘Not that I have thought about what you would look like with nothing on. I haven’t. I’m sorry. I start too rambling when I get nervous.’

Oliver chuckled lightly and said:

‘Line starts behind me. How about we sit?’

‘Sitting, yeah, sitting’s good.’

As they took their seats, Oliver asked:

‘I know why I’m nervous, but why are you?’

‘Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because the last time we had dinner I was on a date with your best friend and you were with your long-time girlfriend, who is your ex now. And the next time I saw you I assaulted you physically. Not exactly great start. I mean, how are we going to top that. The restaurant being blown up.’

Felicity seem to realise she needed to take a breath.

‘Which is all great ways to completely destroy conversation for a date, so I will stop speaking in three, two, one. Ugh, I hate my brain sometimes.’

Felicity slapped her hand to her forehead and leaned her arm on the table. Oliver leaned over and took her hand. She turned her head and looked at him as he did. As soon as he did, he felt all her emotions. He could feel she was excited, nervous, happy and a little scared.

Oliver rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and said:

‘I’m actually quiet fond of your brain.’

Felicity smiled at him and gave his hand a small squeeze. He was happy to notice that she seemed happy to leave her hand in his. They sat like this for a while until the moment was broken when the waiter returned. Felicity slipped her hand away and the placed their order.

As the waiter left, Oliver asked:

‘Have you decided on a name for your company yet?’

‘We did. ‘Overwatch.’ After we decided what we wanted to do, they name came pretty easy.’

‘And what are you going to do?’

‘Two things. First, while we are building our name, consulting. We will help companies with their IT and Research and Development. It will help us build more finance to help with Curtis’s research and development. He’s working on an implant that will help people who have been injured and paralysed. Also something that will help police with hostage situations and the bomb squad.’

‘Impressive.’

‘Yeah, if we can make it work it should help a lot of people.’

‘That’s amazing.’

The waiter returned with their food and the conversation halted as they started eating.

Felicity took a bite and said:

‘Oh, wow! This is amazing. Like I don’t think I’ve tasted anything this good before amazing. Like I want to move here and not eat anything else for the rest of my life amazing.’

‘Yeah, I love this place. I’m a bit of a picky eater. I’m pretty particular about what I put into my body’

Felicity didn’t even glance up as she said:

‘I’ve noticed.’

She paused with her fork halfway to her mouth and whipped her head up with wide eyes as she said:

‘I said “Not noticed”, right?’

Oliver chuckled and decided to take pity on her as he changed the topic.

‘How did you become interested in computers?’

‘My father. It’s about the only thing I know about him. He left when I was nine. He was really good with computers. He would let me watch him as he was working and by the time I was ten, I was taking them apart and putting them back together again.’

‘I’m sorry about your dad. A dad should be someone you can rely on. Do you know where he is now?’

‘Nope.’

‘And your mom?’

‘She’s great. A real force of nature, nothing like me, but great. She had to work a lot being a single parent, so I spend a lot of time alone growing up.’

‘No siblings?’

‘Nope, just me. You’ve got a sister, right?’

‘Thea, yeah. She’s pretty great. We had a bit of a rough patch after the accident, but I think we’re getting there.’

‘I’m sorry, it must have been really terrible, losing your dad like that. Tommy told me a little about it. You there with the accident?’

Oliver took a bracing breath before he continued.

‘Yes. I haven’t told Thea or my mom this, but my dad didn’t drown like everyone thinks. We made it onto the lifeboat. We were out there, in the middle of the ocean, for a few days, not knowing if we would ever be rescued. By the third day, my dad started telling me things I didn’t want to believe at first. About how he really build his company, using the city to get what he wanted. There weren’t a lot of supplies left by that time. He shot himself that evening, trying to give me a better chance to survive.’

Felicity had finished eating and leaned forward, laying her hand over his where it laid on the table. He could feel her compassion through the connection. He took another breath before continuing with a small smile.

‘I spent the next two days thinking about what he told me and how I have been wasting the privileges it gave me. When I was rescued two days later, I decided I wanted to start doing things differently. I started working at my family’s company, working myself up, knowing I wanted to run it differently. Start to give back to the city that my parents had taken so much from.’

Oliver looked at Felicity and continued:

‘My mom was just happy that I showed an interest in the company. She thought I was finally on board with the life she wanted for me. She didn’t see what I was really trying to do. She just wanted me to fit into the mould she created for me.’

Oliver wasn’t sure why he was telling Felicity all of this, but he didn’t regret it. It felt natural to speak to her.

‘I think that was one of the reasons Laurel and I got back together. I was so determined to not be who I was before, that I didn’t really take the time to figure out who I wanted to be instead. Instead, I tried to be who they expected me to be. But with Laurel, I had hurt her so many times before, she couldn’t really believe that I could be better. It took me a while to realise that, and that no matter how hard we tried, we would never really be able to get past that. By that time, my mom was gone, and Laurel was there for me through that. I held onto her, and she to me more for comfort I think, and it took us both a long time to realise it wasn’t enough. We wanted and deserved more than what we had. She finally had the courage to end it.’

Oliver fully expected Felicity to bolt after everything he just admitted. Instead, she said:

‘I get it. It’s tough to prove to people you’ve known for so long that you’ve changed. They tend to see who you were, not who you are. But you don’t have to be your parents. If we did, I would be a cocktail waitress in Vegas right now.’

Oliver was relieved that she not only did not reject him, but seem to understand what he felt.

‘You’re remarkable’ he said, before he even realised he said it out load.

‘Thank you for remarking on it.’

 

Oliver was quiet for a while before leaning back in his chair and asking:

‘How comfortable are your shoes?’

Felicity looked down at her shoes and back up at Oliver with a frown on her face before answering:

‘I wouldn’t go hiking with them, but I don’t completely hate myself for putting them on at the end of the day. Why?’

‘How would you feel about taking a small walk to get to our dessert?’

‘That would depend completely on the dessert.’

‘There’s this great little ice cream shop about a block away.’

‘Ooo, okay, for ice cream I’d walk to Central, no matter how uncomfortable my shoes may or may not be.’

Oliver chuckled and he called the waiter over to get the bill. He helped Felicity into her coat and as they stepped outside he took her hand. He could feel the small shock from Felicity and then the quiet happiness as he did.  As they started down the block she asked:

‘Didn’t you come with your car?’

‘On of the perks of being a CEO is that I could call a car to pick me up anywhere.’

‘Show off.’

Oliver smirked and they walked in comfortable silence. The walk wasn’t very long and soon they were there. Oliver let go of Felicity’s hand and placed it on the small of her back instead. He was not prepared for the complete child-like joy that radiated from Felicity as she looked at all the flavours. He felt himself standing closer to her, absorbing the feeling just by being next to her. They placed their order and Oliver chuckled as Felicity practically hoped up and down while she waited for hers to arrive. She gave a happy little squeak when she was handed her one scoop Mint Choc Chip and one scoop Coffee and practically purred as she took her first bite. Oliver took his two scoops rum raisin and led her outside. They were quiet, except for the happy little sounds Felicity was making every time she took a bite. Oliver could not help the smile that was growing every time she did. He took her smaller hand in his again and they started strolling again. He was amazed at how natural it felt. He was never a physical person, but he had a hard time not touching Felicity. After about a block Felicity turned to him and said:

‘Could I ask you something?’

‘Mm-hmm?’

‘Tommy mentioned something about you founding out you had a son? That must have been a bit of a shock.’

‘William, yes. It should not have been, considering the guy I was back then. I only found out about him after my mom’s death, I found a cheque in her things she made out to his mom. She tried to pay her to disappear. She never took the money, but she did disappear. I don’t blame her. I would have been a terrible father. I didn’t even know she was pregnant. ‘

Oliver looked down at Felicity and said:

‘It took some convincing that I wasn’t that guy anymore. I was actually trying to do that when I saw you at the coffee shop, that’s why I was so distracted. She only just agreed to let me spend some time with him. He’s coming here next weekend.’

‘That’s great. You must be so excited.’

He knew she could feel everything he was feeling, but he appreciated that she allowed him to verbalise what he feeling, to talk about his feelings.

‘I am, but I’m also really scared. What if he doesn’t like me? Or blames me for not being part of his life. Doesn’t believe that I didn’t know about him? How do I explain to him what his grandmother did?’

Felicity stopped and pulled him to a stop, turning to face him.

‘It’s going to be a lot for him, but just give him time. Make sure he knows that you’re there now and let him get to know you. He’ll tell you what you need.’

‘You make it so simple.’

‘Sometimes it is.’

Felicity looked up at the building they were stopped in front of.

‘Oh. We’re here. This is my building.’

Oliver looked at the building and realised he was not ready for the night to be over.

As he looked back at Felicity he said:

‘Can I… I mean I would like… Would it be okay if I walked you to your door?’

Felicity smiled up at him and answered:

‘I’d like that.’

Oliver smiled and held the door open for Felicity and followed her to the elevator. They were quiet the short trip to her floor and Oliver only let her hand go as they stepped onto her floor. Felicity got her key out of her purse and gave him a small smile over her shoulder as she unlocked her door. She opened her door halfway and turned towards him.

‘Would you … like to come in for some coffee? It’s the one thing I can do in the kitchen that does not turn into an immediate disaster.’

Oliver chuckled and answered:

‘I’d like that, but I don’t think that would be a good idea. I really think this could be something good Felicity, and I don’t want to mess this up. I’d like to take the time to see what we could be.’ As he spoke, Oliver stepped closer to Felicity.

He took her hand again, and with his other hand, he ran his hand up her arm, over her shoulder, up her neck and settled his hand on her cheek. He could feel the effect his words had on her. A small shiver ran through her and he could feel the excitement, anticipation, happiness and again the small fear. Felicity’s eyes followed the path his hand was taking, and as his hand rested on her cheek, she leaned into it before looking up at him. Oliver’s thumb rubbed a path from the corner of her mouth to her jaw and back again. Felicity’s eyes dropped to his mouth and Oliver took it as an invitation to do what he had been thinking of doing the entire evening. Oliver closed the small distance between them and covered her mouth with a small, sweet kiss. He pulled back just enough for a breath. Felicity let out a whispered ‘Oh’ before she let his hand go to take a firm grip on his jacket lapel and pulled him back to her. Any control he might have had snapped as he was flooded with not only his want, but Felicity’s emotions as well. If the kiss had not left him slightly breathless, her emotions would have taken his breath away completely. He could feel everything from her, she had opened herself to him completely. He could feel the very height of her surprise, the depth of her happiness, the fire of her desire and the giddiness she felt. Later he would try to separate were his emotions stopped and hers started, but he never could. For now, he didn’t really care, he just gave over to it. The hand that had been holding hers found its way into her hair and he pushed them back against the hallway wall. Felicity’s free hand was behind his head, pulling him close, lifting herself onto her toes, pressing her lithe body against his as Oliver kissed her with abandon. He felt like he had been waiting to kiss her his entire life. Kissing Felicity felt like home. Oliver only pulled back when the need for oxygen made him light headed, although to be fair, it could have been the kiss that made his head swim. Oliver took a bracing breath while resting his forehead against Felicity’s before placing another small kiss on her lips, and then another and then another.

‘That was, I mean…’

‘Yeah.’

‘Really need to do that again.’

Oliver laughed before kissing Felicity one more time, this time a slow deep kiss, framing her face with his hands, her one hand around his wrist, the other having slipped under his jacket, fisting his shirt.

‘I agree, and soon. But I think I really need to go before I forget why it would be a bad idea to stay.’

‘Right, okay.’ Felicity swallowed before saying: ‘Bad idea, really bad idea. Why is that again?’

Oliver gave a quiet, throaty chuckle. Oliver took a small step and finally opened his eyes to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair messy, lips slightly swollen and her eyes closed. When she finally opened her eyes her pupils were wide. Oliver could not remember if he had ever seen anything as sexy.

‘You’re going to have to let go at some time.’

‘Right, any second now. I’m just going to need a moment for my legs to start working again.’

Oliver chuckled again and dropped his hands to her shoulders. As he took another step, his foot knocked against something on the floor. He looked down and saw Felicity’s keys and purse where she must have dropped them. He let go of Felicity and bend down to pick them up. As he handed them to her, his hand lingered on hers as she took them.

‘Thank you.’

‘You are welcome. So, about that soon. How soon exactly do you think we could make that soon?’

‘Really soon, like really very, very, very soon.’

Oliver smiled as he leaned in for one last kiss and said:

‘I’m holding you to that. Good night Felicity.’

‘Night Oliver’ Felicity replied before turning around and going into her apartment. Oliver waited until he could hear the lock before turning back to the elevator. He took his phone out to call a car and got into the elevator as the doors opened. As he turned around to the front, he could still see Felicity’s door. He smiled as the elevator doors closed and thought: ‘I’m going to marry that woman.’


	6. The Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking a life of its own. I apologize for the longer than usual wait for the next chapter, but I will say that this is not the end either. I want to say there's about three chapters left, but the story keeps growing, so who knows. I also apologize for any mistakes, I have now gotten myself a beta, so hopefully there will be no more. Thank you to everyone who has been following the story and been patient with the updates. Comments and constructive criticism is as always welcome. Enjoy guys. I don't own any characters.

Oliver had been looking out the windows of the dining room, thinking about the previous night when his sister’s voice jerked him to the present.

‘You know, Ollie’ she said as she looked at him, her elbow resting on the table and her chin in her hand. Oliver realised he had not even noticed when she came to the table as she continued:

‘I didn’t think I would ever describe you as dopey, but here we are.’

Oliver raised his eyebrows at that and answered:

‘I am not dopey Speedy.’

‘Well, what would you call it when you haven’t touched your breakfast and have instead been staring out of the window with a goofy grin on your face for the last ten minutes?’

Oliver opened his mouth to answer, but could only close it again as her realised he didn’t have a comeback for that. Thea only gave him a triumphant smile.

‘I rest my case. Dopey. So, spill, what’s her name. And considering the before mentioned dopey expression, do I even want to know how good your date went?’

‘Her name is Felicity. And it did go really well, but nothing happened that would scar you.’

Thea raised her eyebrows as a slight blush crept over his cheeks. She narrowed her eyes a bit before saying:

‘She must be something if she has you blushing. I’ve never seen you as nervous as you were last night, and now she’s got you ignoring Raisa’s waffles.’

Thea picked up her fork and took a piece of her waffle before continuing:

‘Right, when do I get to meet her?’

Oliver was a bit surprised by this.

‘You want to meet her?’

‘Oh yeah, I need to see the woman who has you all dopey-eyed’

Oliver rolled his eyes before saying:

‘I was thinking of inviting her here earlier. But, Thea, would you be okay with that? I know how close you are with Laurel and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. This is after all your home as well.’

Thea put her fork down again and crossed her arms on the table before leaning slightly forward and saying:

‘Look, Ollie, I love Laurel, I do, but I’m not a complete idiot. Anyone who looked close enough could see things weren’t good between you two.’

She picked up her fork again and said:

‘And you definitely didn’t go around smiling like that while you were with her.’

Thea took a bite from her breakfast as Oliver let that sink in.

‘In that case, Speedy, I’ll check whether she has any plans for today.’

‘Whoa, two dates, two days in a row. Right, now I really need to meet her.’

 

Oliver felt lighter than he had in a long time after breakfast with Thea. He didn’t even mind the teasing, questions or Riasa’s knowing look when she brought him more coffee. He went to his room just long enough to brush his teeth and grab a jacket before heading to Felicity’s apartment. He had decided during breakfast to go ask her in person, instead of over the phone, after spending the morning thinking of nothing but her.

 

It wasn’t until he was standing in front of her door that Oliver started worrying whether it was such a good idea to just show up. He had meant what he said the previous evening, he didn’t want to risk screwing this up before they had even really gotten started. He had almost decided to just turn around when he heard Felicity’s muffled laughing through the door. His hand seem to move on its own at the sound. He could hear her calling: ‘Just a sec’ before the door opened. All the worries he felt just a moment ago, disappeared as Felicity stood in front of him. As soon as she saw him, her face broke into a beautiful smile and he felt his own answering her. She was dressed in a sweater that hung off one of her shoulders and a pair of yoga pants. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was barefoot. Oliver felt his heart tug at how stunningly beautiful she looked.

Felicity leaned against her door and said:

‘Well, you’re not pizza.’

Oliver was slightly taken back at this and quirked his eyebrows as he leaned against her doorframe.

‘Pizza? It’s not even lunchtime yet.’

‘Hey, pizza is an anytime of day meal. And an essential for a Big Bang marathon.’

Felicity gave a small jerk and blushed as she quickly continued:

‘I didn’t mean … not like that Big Bang marathon … like the T.V. show Big Bang kind … although I suppose you’ll need fuel for the other kind of Big Bang marathon … not like You you, just in general… ‘

Felicity closed her eyes as she said:

‘Urgh, will there ever be a time were my mind doesn’t make everything sound dirty.’

Oliver chuckled and said:

‘I really hope not.’

Felicity blushed even deeper before stepping back and saying:

‘Did you want to come in? Where my neighbours can’t hear me talking about any kind of Big Bang marathons? And that has to be the most I used the words Big Bang in any conversation’

Oliver pushed away from the frame and took a few steps into Felicity’s apartment. As she closed the door, he looked around. The apartment wasn’t very big, but it was comfortable. There was a slightly oversized couch with a blanket thrown over the back, her laptop and tablet laying on the coffee table, facing a T.V., on which the show she must have been watching was paused. He could see a hallway leading to what he assumed was her bedroom and bathroom to his left and he could see a small open plan kitchen from where he was standing. And just like the owner of the place it was filled with light, from big windows to his right. He could see pictures of an older woman who looked a lot like Felicity all over the place, on the walls and bookcase, amongst books and figurines that were probably from shows he didn’t recognise.

Felicity was studying him as he looked around.

‘I like your place.’

‘Thanks.’

Oliver suddenly felt nervous again as they stood in her living room, looking at each other.

‘I had a really nice time last night.’

‘Me too.’

Oliver had not touched Felicity since he had gotten to her apartment yet and he now stepped closer to her. He reached forward and took her hand in his. He could feel the small thrill through both of them at his touch. His eyes dropped to their hands as he linked his fingers through hers.

‘In fact, I had such a good time, I got the third degree about it from Thea this morning.’

Felicity had been watching their hands as well and she looked up at Oliver now as she said:

‘Really?’

‘Yeah. Seems she really wants to meet you.’ Oliver looked away from their hands and into Felicity’s eyes as he said this.

Felicity’s eyes widen slightly but she didn’t say anything.

‘Which had me wondering if you would be interested in meeting her. At our place. Today.’

Felicity only raised her eyebrows and Oliver continued:

‘I mean, you don’t have too, if you don’t want to. I’d understand.’

Oliver was sure Felicity could feel his nervousness as he waited for her answer, he had opened himself to her already without thinking about it. As he finished she lifted her free hand and placed it over his heart as she stepped closer to him. Oliver wasn’t sure whether she even realised she had done this.

‘I would love to actually, I’m just a bit surprised. From what Tommy told me, your sister is pretty close with Laurel. Won’t she feel…’

It didn’t seem that Felicity knew how to finish her sentence. He could feel her nervousness and hesitation and for some reason it calmed him a bit. Oliver raised his other hand and cupped her cheek.

‘They are close, but she also knows I have not been happy for a long time. And I think she can see …’ It was Oliver’s turn to hesitate. He knew what he was about to say, that getting to know Felicity is making him feel lighter and happier than he had in a long time, but he also knew it was very early to feel this. If he was being honest, it scared him how quickly and how deeply she was effecting him. How much he wanted to see her after spending only one night with her, how much more he wanted of her.

Instead, he just said:

‘She can see there might be something here.’

‘Oh’

They had been moving closer together and were now standing so close that they were sharing the air. Oliver again realised how small Felicity was as he had to lean down to press a small kiss on her lips. This time he was prepared for the flood of emotion. The kiss was different than the one from the one the previous evening. It was softer, but the effect it had on Oliver was the same. He wasn’t sure whether the shiver he felt was from him or Felicity, but he was pretty sure if he had not been holding onto Felicity, his legs would have given out from under him from the sheer force of their combined emotions. Oliver leaned over more as he wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist. Felicity arched her back to accommodate him and his hand brushed over the skin on her back as her shirt lifted. The contrast of his cool hands on her warm back caused goose bumps to break out on her skin and Felicity pushed herself onto her toes to deepen the kiss. Her body was flush against his and it felt like she was surrounding him. He could still taste a hint of her toothpaste and coffee. He was assaulted with her sent, her fruity shampoo, her soap and something that was just Felicity. Oliver groaned as his hand roamed, exploring her back.

The moment was broken with a knock on Felicity’s door. Felicity jerked at the sound and it took Oliver a moment to realise the sound was not from his heart. He opened his eyes and looked at the door like it was an alien before his brain restarted again.

‘That probably is the pizza.’ Felicity said as she stepped back and started moving to the door. Oliver took the opportunity to run his hand over his face. If they had not been interrupted, Oliver was sure they would not have made it out of Felicity’s apartment today. Not that Oliver was opposed to the idea, it seemed that every time he touched Felicity, his hands itched to explore every inch of her. Every time he kissed her, he wanted more. And the fact that he could feel her desire for him as clearly as his own, only fuelled his need more.

Felicity turned back from the door having paid the delivery guy and he felt another tug in his stomach the evidence off what they had been doing was clear on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips slightly swollen, as faint reddening on her chin from where his beard had scrapped over her skin. She was looking at him a bit shyly. A small smile was on her lips. Oliver pushed his hands into his pockets to stop himself from grabbing the pizza box from her hands and picking up exactly where they had stopped.

‘I should have called, I’m sorry. I didn’t even consider what your plans were for today.’ Oliver said after a moment of silence.

‘No, it’s fine. Like really very, very fine. I don’t really have anything planned. I _was_ going to work on some code for Curtis, but for some reason I couldn’t concentrate.’ Felicity looked at him from under her lashes as she put the pizza box on the table. ‘And, just so you know, I totally plan on blaming you when Curtis asks for the code and I have nothing.’

Oliver chuckled and said:

‘Considering I seem to have the same problem, want to play hooky. I was planning on asking you to my place for lunch, … or dinner, … or both when Thea said she wanted to meet you.’

Felicity tilted her head slightly and considered Oliver before she said:

‘You are going to get me into a lot of trouble, aren’t you?’

Felicity gave a small shake of her head before continuing:

‘Don’t answer that. I would love to meet your sister. But I’m going to need a change first. I really can’t meet your family looking like this. Do you mind waiting or should I just meet you there?’

Oliver felt his smile grow before saying:

‘You look great. But I’ll wait if you want to change.’

‘Okay, great, I shouldn’t be too long.’ Felicity said before she hurried down the hallway. Oliver started wondering through the apartment, looking at the photos before stopping in front of the bookcase. He wasn’t really surprised at the big variety of topics. There were books on science and technology, right along with sci-fi books and trashy romance novels. He ran his hands along the spines, clearly seeing from the way the backs are bend which were Felicity’s favourites. Oliver looked towards Felicity’s room as he heard the faint noises of her getting ready. He felt his desire start to build again as he suddenly imagined what she could be doing. He felt his cheeks warming and decided to rather take a seat before he walked into her room to see if he was right.

He had not been sitting very long when Felicity’s bedroom door opened and she walked through. Oliver felt his heart give a little flip as he watched her make her way towards him. She had dressed in a red top, black jeans, a leather jacket and sneakers. Her hair was down and had the most beautiful smile on her face.

 

‘Okay, I’m ready. I mean, not really ready, but dressed. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready. I’m babbling again, right. Sorry. I don’t know why I am babbling. I mean, I’m only meeting your sister, right, you family. No big deal. Nothing to be nervous about.’

Oliver stepped closer to her and took her hand in his. He frowned as he felt the fear he had notice the previous night again, mixed with her excitement and happiness. He lifted her hand and kissed it before saying:

‘Hey, don’t worry about it. She’s going to love you, okay.’

Felicity took a quick breath and nodded her head.

‘Okay.’

Oliver could feel her calming as he held onto her hand.

‘Ready?’

‘Yeah,’ she smiled ‘Ready as I’ll ever be.’

Oliver’s smile grew as he twined his fingers with her and pulled her to the door.

‘Great. Let’s go.’


	7. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea and Felicity meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to apologize again for the long wait for the next chapter. I hope the longer chapter makes up for it. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with the story. Love to hear your thoughts, comments and constructive criticism. Side note: I changed the previous chapters name as I felt the name fitted with this chapter better.

As Oliver got out of his car, he noticed Felicity had frozen half way out of the car. He closed his door and walked to her side. He was about to ask her if she was okay when he heard a quiet ‘Wow’ slip out.

Felicity turned to Oliver, eyes slightly larger and said:

‘This is so not the kind of place you can just describe as our ‘place’. It looks like a castle. Like it should have a name, and a post code, and possibly a moat.’

Oliver chuckled.

‘It is pretty big, I suppose, but its home.’

‘ _Pretty_ big? It’s huge. Like my apartment could probably fit into one of the rooms by the look of it.’

Oliver turned and looked at the mansion, trying to see it the way Felicity would. Felicity had gotten out of the car and was standing next to him, about to put her hands in her jacket pockets. Feeling her next to him, he reached over and took her hand into his. As soon as he touched her, he could feel how anxious she was. Oliver looked at Felicity and saw a slight frown on her face. He turned and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them lightly, turning her to face him.

‘You know what,’ Oliver waited until Felicity turned her eyes from the mansion and was looking at him. ‘I do think a moat would make it a bit more interesting.’

He could feel Felicity’s nerves calm a bit and she gave him a small smile.

‘We’d better get in there, or Thea will think I’m hiding you from her or something.’

Oliver smiled at Felicity and placed a small kiss on her lips before taking her hand again as he led her into the mansion. They had just walked into the door when Oliver heard Thea coming down the stairs. He turned towards the sound and waited at the bottom of the stairs for her. He could still feel Felicity’s nervousness and he rubbed small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. She squeezed his hand lightly in return.

Oliver smiled at his sister as she took the last couple of stairs.

‘Hey Speedy’ Oliver frowned when he saw Thea had her purse with her.

‘You heading out?’

Thea came to a stop in front of Oliver and answered:

‘Just a bit. I’m dropping Raisa at her sister’s and then I’m picking up Roy.’

Oliver frowned and was about to say something when Thea continued:

‘But don’t worry, I’ll be back with more than enough time to tell embarrassing stories about you.’ Thea gave Oliver an innocent grin as she finished.

Oliver rolled his eyes and said:

‘Thea, I’d like you to meet Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is my sister Thea.’

Thea’s eyes shifted over to Felicity and Oliver felt Felicity’s nerves spiking again.

‘Hi Thea, nice to meet you.’

‘So, you’re the reason my brothers’ been walking around like a love struck teenager.’

Oliver groaned as a blush started creeping over Felicity’s cheeks. He was about to comment when Raisa walked into the room, speaking while she was looking in her bag.

‘I’m ready whenever you are Miss Thea.’ Closing her bag she looked up and said:

‘Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise we had a guest.’

Silently thanking the housekeeper for her timing Oliver instead said:

‘Felicity, this is Raisa. Raisa, this is Felicity Smoak.’

Smiling, Raisa held out her hand to Felicity and said:

‘Nice to meet you, Miss Felicity.’

‘Oh, please, just Felicity. It’s nice to meet you too.’

Raisa smiled at Felicity before turning to Oliver.

‘Mr Oliver, I have made the list for the market. Please add anything that you still need. I will go tomorrow.’

‘Thank you Raisa, I’ll have a look. And let me know what time the driver should pick you up.’

‘I will. Goodbye Mr Oliver, Miss Felicity.’

‘Bye Raisa, enjoy you’re day.’

‘See ya later Ollie. Oh, and Felicity, I have baby pictures of my brother. Naked.’ Thea called over her shoulder, flashing Oliver a big grin before closing the door behind her.

Oliver groaned again as Thea and Raisa left and then he turned to Felicity. Felicity’s cheeks were still slightly flushed as she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

‘Wow. And to think I would have spent my day watching T.V. and eating pizza.’

Oliver rolled his eyes and said:

‘What about a tour of the mansion instead? I’m pretty sure I could find somewhere around here my sister would never find us.’

Felicity chuckled:

‘Oh no, mister, there’s no way you’re getting out of me seeing baby pictures. I have been promised baby pictures, and baby pictures I will see. But I will take the tour.’

Oliver turned and led the way towards a door opposite them.

‘Great. Let’s start in the garden.’

Oliver was soon showing Felicity the house he grew up in. As he was telling her stories about the tree house he and Tommy built in the back yard, the vase he and Thea broke in the sunroom and playing in his father’s office while his dad worked or generally bugging Raisa into giving him extra dessert, he started seeing his boyhood house as a home again. He had not realised how much he had come to think of it as a place to sleep since the accident. The mansion represented a live he was not ready for and it had made him resent the mansion. He now realised that regardless of what it represented to him then, his parents did make the mansion a home and safe haven for him and Thea.

The tour ended on the second floor, on a balcony overlooking the garden. Felicity walked forward and rested her arms on the railing. She looked at Oliver over her shoulder.

‘That is quite the view.’

Oliver looked at her and replied:

‘It really is’ not talking about the view.

Felicity seem to understand what he was talking about as her smile grew and a feint blush started creeping over her cheeks. Oliver walked towards her and placed his hands on either side of her arms. Felicity turned towards the garden again and leaned back against his chest. Oliver felt something in his chest warm at the ease she did it, like they have stood like this hundreds of times before. He placed a kiss on her temple before speaking again.

‘I thought about selling this place after my mother died. I didn’t really want to be here anymore after finding out how my parents made their money and it’s not really the kind of place I can imagine creating a life for myself. Then I realised this was still Thea’s home, and after everything that had happened, my dad’s accident, finding out that my father wasn’t really Thea’s dad and then my mothers’ death, I couldn’t do that to her.’

Felicity shifted so that she could look at him.

‘Have you spoken to Thea about it?’

‘Not really. We’re only really starting to get some sense of normalcy again.’

Felicity nodded and turned towards the garden again. She placed her hands on Oliver’s and they stood in silence for a while.

‘Who’s Roy?’

Oliver sighed before answering:

‘Thea’s boyfriend.’

‘That bad?’

‘Actually, and don’t tell Thea this, I like the kid. He’s had it tough growing up, but he’s pretty decent.’

‘Could have fooled me from your face earlier.’

‘Hey, it is my brotherly right to give any guy my little sister dates a hard time.’

Felicity laughed at that.

‘But he does seem to make her happy, happier than I have seen her in a long time.’

Felicity opened her mouth to say something when they heard:

‘Ollie!’

Oliver turned and walked back into the mansion as he called:

‘Up here, Speedy.’

‘Speedy?’ Felicity asked.

‘Yeah, when she was little she would run everywhere. I was forever chasing after her’ Oliver replied as they heard Thea coming up the stairs, her hand in Roy’s hand.

‘Hey, there you are. What’s ya doing?’

‘Just showing Felicity the mansion.’

‘I bet.’ Thea smirked at her brother as she crossed her arms. Roy turned his face away and tried to cover a snort.

Oliver shot Thea a glare before saying:

‘Hello Roy.’

‘Hi.’

Oliver turned towards Felicity and held out his hand to pull her next to him.

‘Felicity, this is Roy, Thea’s boyfriend.’

Felicity smiled at Roy as she said:

‘Hi, nice to meet you.’

‘Yeah’ Roy replied.

Oliver could never quite figure how it happened, but after they stood there for a while in silence, Thea somehow convinced him to make lunch for all four of them while she led Felicity to her room, leaving him with Roy as a helper. Oliver and Roy worked in silence as neither of them were what someone would consider chatty. Even if they were, Oliver wasn’t exactly sure what to say to the guy. After about a half hour, Oliver heard the sound of the two women coming towards the kitchen. Oliver wasn’t sure what exactly happened in Thea’s room, but when they walked into the kitchen, they were chatting like old friends. When they spotted him, they both broke out in laughter. Oliver decided there and then he didn’t really need to know.

Oliver had only recently given in and had Raisa show how to make a few simple dishes. They were both pleasantly surprised when they discovered that not only did Oliver enjoy cooking, but he seem to have a gift for it. He kept it simple for their lunch though, making a few sandwiches and a quick salad. Roy had set the table and was bringing the drinks to the table as the woman walked into the kitchen. Felicity shot Oliver a beautiful smile before she sat down and his stomach flipped. He reached over as he sat next to her and placed his arm on the back of her chair. He leaned closer and asked:

‘How worried should I be?’

Felicity chuckled and patted his cheek softly before replying:

‘Oh, nothing too bad. I will say you made a very cute baby.’

‘She didn’t’

‘Oh, but she did.’

Oliver narrowed his eyes as he looked at his sister. In a low voice he said:

‘My revenge will have to be swift and brutal.’

Thea turned to Oliver and seeing the look he was shooting her, asked innocently:

‘What?’

‘Be warned, swift and brutal.’

Thea laughed and the sound filled Oliver chest with a warm glow. He had not heard Thea laughing like that very often since their mother’s death and he found he didn’t mind at all that it was at his expense.

Thea turned to Felicity and they continued their conversation. The rest of the lunch was spent with Felicity, Thea and Roy talking about T.V. shows he had never heard of, comparing movies, books they both liked, concerts and shows they had seen. Oliver was more than happy to sit back and listen as his sister and Felicity talked, deciding that he could happily spent every day for the rest of his life like this. Oliver gave a small jerk as a picture flashed in his mind of doing exactly this, Felicity and Thea chatting with Roy besides Thea, kids running around. Felicity must have felt him jerk as she turned to him, smiling and placed her hand on his knee. Oliver smiled as he realised that he didn’t feel like running for the hills. Instead, he wanted it so bad, it was almost a physical ache. He picked up Felicity’s hand and kissed her palm.

 

Thea and Roy disappeared as soon as the meal was over and soon it was just him and Felicity in the kitchen. They cleared the table and after putting the dishes into the dishwasher Oliver leaned against the kitchen island, crossing his arms over his chest.

‘So, it’s seems like you and Thea hit it off. You guys were talking about shows that I haven’t even heard off’

Felicity came to stand next to Oliver and copied his stance.

‘Whoever is in charge of your cultural education has failed you. Those were some great shows.’

‘Yeah, I don’t really watch T.V.’

‘Please tell me you have at least heard of some of the movies?’

‘Would you think badly of me if I admitted I can’t remember when the last time I watched a movie was?’

‘I don’t even have a reply to that. This is something that will have to be rectified.’

Oliver bumped her shoulder with his.

‘Are you offering you’re expert services?’

‘Sure, but it’s going to cost you?’

Oliver quirked his eyebrows

‘Ok, what’s the going rate for a movie education?’

‘Movie-cation.’ Felicity replied before she put her chin in her hand and pretended to think about it.

‘Hmm, for you, popcorn, pizza and ice cream.’

‘Sounds fair. When do we start?’

‘The sooner the better.’

Oliver held out his hand to Felicity and she took his before giving it a firm shake.

‘Deal. We could check what movies are in the entertainment room. I’m sure Thea will have some that should live up to your standards.’

‘Sounds like plan. Lead the way.’

When they got to the entertainment room, Oliver left Felicity with their movie collection as he got them some snacks. He had just finished popping the popcorn when Felicity finally decided on a movie. He placed the snacks on the table and put the movie in the system as Felicity made herself comfortable on the big couch in front of the T.V.

As he walked over to the couch, he said:

‘I hope popcorn and ice cream will be okay for this one.’

Felicity narrowed her eyes and said:

‘Seeing as it’s the first movie, I’ll let you off easy this time. Once.’

Oliver held up his hands in surrender and said:

‘I promise, I’ll make it up to you. I was going to suggest an exchange – coffee instead?’

Felicity tried to keep a straight face, and it worked, for about 5 seconds, before she grinned.

‘Good save. I accept your offer.’

‘Okay, teach me Obi-Wan.’

Felicity chuckled as she said:

‘I’m glad to see you’re not a complete hopeless case.’

Oliver laughed and pointed the remote towards the T.V.

‘Let the movie-cation begin.’

Oliver put the remote down as the opening credits began. He put his arm on the back of the couch, stretching his legs out in front of him, ankles crossed and was happy when Felicity moved to sit closer to him, leaning into him. Oliver tried to concentrate on the story playing off on the screen, but found he was so comfortable his eyes started getting heavy. Before he realised, he wasn’t in the mansion, instead he was standing on his father’s boat, the Queen’s Gambit. He was standing at the railing, looking out at the water. He recognised the beginning of a nightmare he had on a regular basis since the accident. Only this time, the waters stayed calm and instead of his father, Felicity was walking towards him. The sun was behind her and it created a soft glow around her. She was breath taking beautiful. She came to stand next to him, laying her hand over his and looked at the water. They didn’t speak. He looked down at their hands and smiled. He felt at peace.

Instead of jerking awake like so many times before, Oliver woke slowly. He was still mostly in the same position he had been while he watched the movie, his hand having slipped to lay on Felicity’s hip, but Felicity was not. By the way her breathing had deepened, she had fallen asleep as well. She was now curled into his side, her head on his shoulder, one of her arms across his waist, the other curled against her chest. He was surprised to realise he could still feel her emotions, feeling her peaceful contentment through the connection. He was sure that it was that had changed his dream. Oliver had never been a cuddler, but he decided that he could definitely get use to this. He lifted his free hand and moved her hair away from her face. Her face was relaxed, making her look younger. As Oliver watched, a soft snore escaped from her and Oliver had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh. The slight movement must have woken her, because Felicity blinked a few times, a look of confusion crossing her face.

‘Hi there’ Oliver said softly.

She looked at him and then at the screen where the movie’s menu was playing. He could feel her confusion as she woke slowly and as she realised where she was she sat up quickly. Felicity ran her hand over her hair and moved to straightened her top were it had ridden up her waist.

‘Oh wow, sorry. I must have dozed off. You were just so warm and comfy, I closed my eyes for a second, and then it wasn’t just a second.’

As she spoke Oliver found his eyes following her hands and as she pulled her top down he felt his stomach flip. He reached over and took her hand.

‘Really not a problem. In fact, I wouldn’t mind if all our lessons ended with you waking up in my arms.’

Oliver wasn’t sure why he said it, but he decided he wasn’t interested in trying to figure it out either. Instead, he tugged on Felicity’s hand and pulled her closer. Felicity gave a small ‘Oh’ of surprise. He didn’t give her a chance to say anything else as his mouth covered her.

He led go of her hand and cupped his hand behind her neck, his other hand going around her waist, pulling her even closer. It didn’t take long for Felicity to respond. Her hands travelled from his arms to his shoulders and then around his neck, leaving a trail of fire where she touched him. She lifted herself to her knees and he helped her leg over his as she straddled him. He had just pushed his hands under her jacket when he heard someone clearing their throat loudly. Felicity gave a ‘yelp’ and jerked, turning her head to the sound. He could see her face flush and wondered if it was from the heat they just shared or from her discomfort. Before he could ask, Thea asked from behind him:

‘Did you just yelp?’

Felicity quickly moved to sit next to him again, hiding her face behind his shoulder, and said:

‘I just yelped’

‘Oookay. Well, Ollie, I just wanted to let you know that I’m spending the night at Roy’s, so, don’t wait up.’

‘Ok, sure. See you later Speedy’ Oliver looked over his shoulder at his sister, Roy standing a few steps behind her.

 ‘Felicity, it was really great meeting you, we should catch lunch, like soon.’

Roy called a ‘See ya’ as they turned to leave.

‘Bye,’ came Felicity’s muffled reply from behind his shoulder as she send a wave in Thea’s general direction.

Felicity turned her head to look Oliver as Thea’s footsteps got further away.

‘Why do I feel like a teenager that was just caught out by my boyfriend’s mom?’

Oliver chuckled.

Felicity looked at her watch and said.

‘Actually, it is getting a bit late, I should probably get home too, and I still have to take a look at that code.’

She looked back at him and said:

‘Guess we’ll have to start your movie-cation another time. I don’t think this one counted.’

As Oliver stood he held out his hand for her.

‘Name the time and place Obi-Wan.’

Felicity took his hand and let him pull her up.

Lifting on her toes she gave him a quick kiss ‘I’ll hold you to that young Jedi,’ she replied.


	8. Lunch break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle finally makes his appearance in this chapter. And a bit more on where Laurel is.

The next few days, Oliver’s emotions resembled a roller coaster. They jumped from the nerves and absolute terror he felt when he thought about meeting William in person to thinking about Felicity and the joy getting to know her involved. He was currently ignoring the report in front of him while thinking about Felicity when Diggle stepped into his office, bringing him back to reality.

‘Oliver, you got a minute?’

‘Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’ve got a meeting in about an hour, so I’ve got some time. What’s up?’

Diggle paused on his way to Oliver’s desk. He crossed his arms over his wide chest and a frown formed on his face as he studied Oliver.

‘Man, what is wrong with your face?’

Oliver lifted his hand to his face, not sure what he would find.

‘What? What do you mean?’

‘You’re smiling. And not the “Oliver Queen, CEO ready for any photo op” smile, or the one you use on the board either. You are really smiling.’

Diggle raised his eyebrows.

‘Right, what’s her name?’

Oliver felt a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. He had not known John Diggle very long, only really got to know the man when he started interning at QC, but he knew Diggle had a way of seeing right through you. It was one of the things Oliver usually respected and appreciated in the older man. One of the things that formed a fast friendship between them. Right now though, he didn’t really appreciate it that much, even if it was one of the traits that made him so good at his job.

Diggle and his wife, Lyla ran their own security company, which had been in charge of security at QC as long as Oliver could remember. There were few people Oliver trusted like he trusted John. Regardless, Oliver squirmed slightly as he decided what he was going to say.

‘What, what makes you think there’s a ‘she’?’

Diggle chuckled.

‘Man, there is only one thing that makes a man look that goofy.’

Oliver got up from his chair and walked over to where his friend was.

‘I am not goofy.’ He grumbled, but he could not completely stop the smile on his face as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Diggle didn’t say anything, just raised his eyebrows, waiting him out.

‘Felicity. Her name is Felicity’ Oliver finally supplied.

‘She must be something if she’s got you sitting here all moon-eyed.’

Oliver rolled his eyes, but he did reply

‘Yeah, she really is.’

Diggle smiled and clapped Oliver on the shoulder.

‘I’m glad man.’

‘Thanks.’

Oliver was quiet for a moment.

‘Did you actually need something Digg, or did you just come here to question me about my love life.’

Diggle didn’t bother to acknowledge the last part of his sentence. Instead he said:

‘Yeah. We’ve been having some issues with the system and it looks like it’s time for that upgrade we talked about.’

‘It has been a few years since the last upgrade. What are we looking at?’

‘Not sure man. I can look into a few companies and give you some option.’

‘Okay, great. If you can have it for me by say Friday, I can bring it to the board at the next meeting.’

‘Will do.’

Diggle turned to leave, but seem to change his mind.

‘Lyla’s been bugging me to invite you to dinner. How’s your weekend looking?’

‘Actually, Samantha’s bringing William here this weekend.’

Diggle quirked his eyebrows.

‘Whoa. That’s pretty big.’

Oliver sat down heavily on the couch in his office. He rubbed his hands together before looking up at John.

‘That’s a bit of an understatement.’

‘How you feeling about it?’

‘I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous man. I mean, what if I screw this up.’

Diggle didn’t answer at first. He looked at Oliver for a minute and then he sat down next to him.

‘Oliver, I didn’t know you before the accident, but I did know about you. Couldn’t work here and not know about you. From what I do know, the guy back then, he was only out for himself. He would have screwed it up. He would not have known how to be a father to a little boy. But the man I know now, he has a chance.’

John smiled at Oliver before continuing.

‘I can’t tell you what will happen, but I can tell you this. If you care about this boy about half as much as I think you do, you will do what is best for him. Because, that is the kind of man you are now.’

Oliver felt calm start to settle over him. He respected John’s judgement and he was grateful that the older man saw the change in him. John clapped Oliver on the shoulder again and stood.

‘You just remember what’s important, what’s best for the kid, and you’ll be fine, both of you.’

‘Thanks Digg. I appreciate it.’

‘Anytime man. I should get back. I’ll get those recommendations to you.’

‘Thanks.’

Oliver stood as well.

‘I might have a recommendation.’

‘Yeah. Who?’

‘Overwatch. New company, small, but I have it on good authority that the co-owner is a computer genius.’

‘Okay, I’ll look into them.’

Diggle walked towards the door. He stopped before leaving and turned back to Oliver.

‘So, what am I telling Lyla?’

Oliver smiled.

‘Dinner sounds great. Maybe some time next week. Let me know what night’s good for you guys.’

‘Will do. And why don’t you bring Felicity. I’m sure Lyla would love to meet her.’

Oliver chuckled.

‘I’m sure she would.’

 

By lunch time Oliver decided it had been too long since the last time he saw Felicity. Judging by the text messages they had exchanged since the weekend, he figured she would be busy with coding, so he decided to bring her lunch. He told his assistant he was heading out for lunch and headed over to Big Belly Burger. He had just gotten his order when he heard his name from the back of the restaurant. He was surprised to see Laurel. She was seated with some people he didn’t recognize and after a few seconds of indecision, she made a quick excuse to the people with her, got up and headed over to where Oliver was standing.

‘Hey Ollie.’

‘Hey Laurel.’

There was an uncomfortable silence where neither one of them seem to know what to say. It occurred to Oliver that he had not seen or spoken to Laurel since their break-up.

Laurel broke the silence.

‘How, how are you?’

‘Good. I’m good. And you?’

‘Good, thanks.’

‘How’s Thea?’

‘Good.’

‘I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you since…’ Laurel trailed off.

‘That’s fine. You did say you needed some time.’

‘I did.’

Laurel started to say something, and then closed her mouth again. She squared her shoulders and stood up taller before saying:

‘I need to tell you something Ollie.’

Oliver felt a shiver of dread run down his spine. It must have shown on his face because Laurel quickly continued.

‘It’s not something bad. At least, I hope it’s not. I just didn’t want you to find out from someone else.’

‘Find out what exactly?’

Laurel sighed and said:

‘Tommy asked me out.’

Oliver raised his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything.

‘I’m not sure he was really planning to, but we ran into each other a few days ago. We started talking and he just kind of blurted it out. I haven’t given him an answer yet. But I think I’m going to say yes.’

Oliver didn’t say anything for a long while. When he first met Laurel, Tommy did drop a few comments about how great she was. When it became clear that she was interested in Oliver, he never mentioned anything again and Oliver didn’t think about it again. Thinking back, Oliver remember catching Tommy looking at Laurel a few times when he thought no-one was looking. The more the thought about it, the less of a surprise it was.

Laurel had started to fidget, which was strange. She very rarely showed any sign of nerves. Oliver put his order on the counter and took her hand. She relaxed as his emotions flowed to her.

‘Laurel. I have only ever wanted you to be happy. Tommy is a great guy, and if he can make you happy, then I’m really glad. For both of you.’

Laurel smiled.

‘Thanks Ollie. I should get back. It was good to see you. I meant it when I said I want us to try to be friends.’

‘I’d really like that.’

Oliver leaned over and kissed Laurel on the cheek before letting go of her hand.

‘I should get going too. See you around Laurel.’

‘Yeah. Bye Ollie.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good news. As this story grows, it just did not feel right to not tell Felicity's side. So, I'll be adding a few chapters from Felicity's POV to the story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this.


	9. Unsaid promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Felicity

Oliver was about to knock on the door to the apartment that Felicity and Curtis used for their business, when he spotted Felicity. She was typing furiously and from where he was standing, he could see her shoulders were tensed. As he watched, she slammed her hand on the worktop with a muttered: ‘Frack!’ She turned and walked over to a couch next to her workstation and sat down heavily. She took off her glasses, rested her head in the hand that was holding them, her other hand over her heart. Her shoulders were slumped. She seemed so small and Oliver felt his stomach drop.

Oliver dropped his still raised hand and stepped into the room.

‘Felicity?’

She didn’t seem to hear him. He walked further into the room, put the food he was carrying at her workstation and walked over to the couch. He put his hand on her shoulder as he sat.

Felicity jerked at his touch with a startled ‘Eek’.

‘Oliver! Do you have some sort of ninja skills I don’t know about?’

Oliver quirked his eyebrows and gave her a small smile before saying:

‘To be fair, I did call your name, but I don’t think you heard me.’

Felicity relaxed and said:

‘Sorry, just a bit pre-occupied I guess.’

Oliver started rubbing small comforting circles over her shoulder and back before saying:

‘I’d say so. I can’t imagine what your computer did to upset you like this though.’

Felicity gave a dry chuckle, but didn’t say anything. Oliver could feel her anger, sadness, frustration and again the fear he felt before.

‘You want to tell me about it?’

Felicity sighed and said:

‘I told you about my father.’

‘You did.’

‘What I didn’t tell you, was that even if I don’t know where he is, he definitely knows where I am. Every now and then, he’ll send me something, a card or a gift. Mostly for my birthday, or like graduation. I don’t know if it’s his way of saying he’s thinking about me, but all it does is remind me that he has zero interest in being in my life. That I wasn’t important enough for him to stick around.’

‘I take it he sent something.’

Felicity didn’t answer, but she did point to a card that was lying face down on the table in front of them.

‘I found it this morning when I got here. Congratulating me on the business.’

Oliver hesitated before asking:

‘Have you ever tried to find him?’

‘Yeah. Once. I just started college, but it seems my father is very good at staying off the radar. I was pretty upset. Might explain Cooper.’

‘Cooper?’

‘College boyfriend.’

Oliver’s hand stilled. The bolt of jealousy that went through him was a bit unexpected. He tried to suppress it though and rather focused on Felicity. If she picked up on it, she didn’t comment.

‘Talk about daddy issues. I went through a bit of a bad patch after it became clear that my father didn’t want to be found. Add that to the fact that I was one of the youngest kids at college. Cooper was the first guy who treated me as more than just some dumb kid and I thought that meant he cared. Turns out he only cared in what he could get from me.’

Oliver felt a quick, hot ball of anger in the pit of his stomach. He was slightly surprised that he could have such a strong reaction to someone he never met. He resumed the circles on Felicity’s back as she continued.

‘We were part of a hacktivist group. Or at least that’s what I thought. It took me a while to realise Cooper was only in it for himself. He tried to use a program I wrote to erase his college loans. He got caught before he could use it.’

When it became clear that Felicity wasn’t going to say anything else, Oliver asked:

‘What happened to him?’

‘Not sure. Didn’t see him again.’

Oliver didn’t say anything. He moved his hand from her shoulder and took her hand. Her hand was cold and he could feel her trembling. He covered her hand with his.

‘Hey’

Felicity still didn’t look at him.

‘Fe-li-ci-ty.’

Felicity turned to him and he said:

‘I don’t know why your dad left. And I may not be an expert, but what I do know, is that him leaving, means there is something missing in him. Not you. I know we haven’t known each other very long, but I promise you, he is missing out by not being in your life.’

Felicity gave him a small smile. Oliver felt a small sense of pride as he could feel her calming a bit. He could feel her anger starting to fade and her sadness starting to lessen.

‘Can I ask you something?’

Felicity sat up a little straighter and said:

‘Sure.’

‘Does this have anything to do with why you’re afraid, whenever we touch?’

Felicity hesitated, sighed again and said:

‘A bit. Okay, maybe a lot. It’s just, I might not remember a lot about my father, but I do remember how much it hurt when he left. It’s one of the reasons I haven’t been in a serious relationship since Cooper. It’s just easier to not get too involved. Just the thought about going through that again, losing someone I care about, it’s just…’

Oliver didn’t say what was on the tip of his tongue, mostly because he didn’t think she was ready to hear it from him yet. He thought he understand the fear better. He wanted to say that she would never have to go through that again. Instead, he put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. He felt her hesitate for a second, then he felt her body relaxing and her hand going around his waist, holding onto him.

( _Oliver would only really understand the depth of her fear after their first fight. He could never remember what started the fight whenever he tried afterwards. He would however never forget Felicity’s face. He had stormed out of the room they were in, only to walk back in after about 10 seconds, feeling like an idiot. He had an apology on his lips, when he saw her. He had never seen someone looking so lost. She was still standing where he left her, her mouth open. Where her cheeks were flushed from anger before, they were now drained of colour. He had taken the few steps separating them, pulled her flushed against his chest, her silent tears soaking his shirt. He did promise her then. ‘I am so sorry. I didn’t think. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise, I’m glue, baby.’_ )

Oliver wasn’t sure how long they sat like that. Felicity finally shifted just enough to look up at him.

‘Thank you.’

Oliver smiled down at her, where her head was resting against his shoulder and said:

‘You don’t have to say thank you. Not for this.’

‘I’m glad you’re here.’

Felicity frowned.

‘Why are you here?’

Oliver chuckled. He pointed to the cooling take away on the counter.

‘Thought you might like some lunch.’

‘You brought me lunch?’

‘I did. But if I’m being completely honest, I did have some ulterior motives.’

Felicity sat back and asked:

‘Is that so? Okay mister, spill.’

‘I wasn’t getting any work done and I thought you might be able to help.’

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to suppress a small smile.

‘Hmm, seems to be a bit of a problem for you. Any particular reason for that?’

‘Can’t focus. Any suggestions?’

Felicity’s body language changed. Where she was closed off before, on edge, she had become more relaxed. Now, there was a different kind of tension. Felicity had moved her hand from Oliver’s waist to his chest. His hand had found its way to rest around her wrist. He could feel her speeding pulse. She had moved closer to him again, her face just a breath from his.

‘I might have a few ideas.’

Oliver’s free hand rested at the back of Felicity’s neck and he pulled her to him, closing the small distance between them.

The kiss was light, chaste, but somehow more intimate. His need and desire was no less urgent, but the kiss was somehow enough. He was more than happy to just enjoy the moment. He wasn’t completely sure if the kiss lasted a minute or an hour, but eventually Felicity pulled back. After another quick kiss he rested his forehead against hers, just savouring being with her. He would have been happy to stay like that for the rest of the day, if he someone didn’t clear their throat behind him.  Felicity jolted, sighed, but didn’t jump back. She turned her head slightly, looking over Oliver’s shoulder. Her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink.

‘Hey Curtis’ she said with a dreamy smile.

Oliver turned and saw a tall, young man standing awkwardly in the doorway. He had a carrier bag in his hand and didn’t seem to know where to look.

To Oliver’s disappointment, Felicity pulled back and got up.

‘Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt. Just, uh, wanted to, you know,..’

Curtis was waving his free hand around as he spoke and he didn’t seem to know how to continue.

‘You know, I’m usually the one talking in sentence fragments’ Felicity said as she rounded the couch. Oliver stood and walked to her side. His hand landed at the small of Felicity’s back.

‘Curtis, I’d like you to meet Oliver. Oliver, this is Curtis Holt, my business partner.’

‘Hey Curtis. Nice to meet you.’

Curtis gave him a smile and held out his free hand.

‘Oliver. As in Oliver Queen?’ he asked as Oliver took it.

Curtis turned to Felicity, still shaking Oliver’s hand.

‘Wow, you did not say the Oliver you have been going on about the last week was _The_ Oliver Queen’ Curtis turned back to Oliver and continued. ‘Nicely done.’ He looked down at their still joined hands and jolted. He dropped Oliver’s hand and quickly held onto the carrier bag with both hands.

Felicity slapped Curtis lightly on his arm and turned a brighter shade of pink.

Curtis jumped and looked between Felicity and Oliver. ‘I should, uh, go over there and start doing something else’ he said. ‘Nice to meet you Oliver’ he continued before giving Oliver a small wave and stepping around Felicity to head to one of the workstations.

‘Nice to meet you too,’ Oliver said to his back. He turned to Felicity with a smile before saying: ‘Subtle. So, ben talking about me, have you?’

‘Oh, don’t look so smug. Pretty sure I wasn’t the only one.’

Oliver reached out and took Felicity around the waist.

‘Fair point.’

He gave her a quick kiss, just a touch of his lips against hers.

‘I should get going. Let you get back to work. Go and try to concentrate on my work.’

Felicity put her arms around his neck and sighed dramatically.

‘If you must.’

Oliver smiled. He settled his hands on her hips as he replied:

‘Well, I should at least try. I almost forgot, we’ve been invited to dinner.’

 ‘Yeah? When? Who?’

‘Friends of mine, John and Lyla. Not sure on the day yet.’

‘Sounds like fun.’

Oliver kissed her again.

‘Okay, I really should go. I’ll talk to you tonight?’

Felicity pulled back and said:

‘Looking forward to it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story. Like I mentioned in the previous chapters notes, I'm going to be adding a few chapters from Felicity's POV. This means going a bit back in the story. Upside - more chapters. I'm not sure how many yet, like I've mentioned before, this story seem to have taken on a life of it's own. Downside - the ending I have in mind will have to wait a bit. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome.


	10. To be ,or not to be - friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. As promised, Felicity's POV. This is a look at the morning after her date with Tommy. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And enter Felicity's POV. Unfortunately, because I only decided to add Felicity's side a bit late in the process, we'll have to take a bit of a step back in the story. Sorry. There will be a few more chapters before I get to the ending I have in mind. So, enjoy, I hope.

Mornings has never been Felicity’s favourite time of the day. Especially when she has to be woken up by a screeching alarm. That, in her opinion, is one of the many things that make weekends so great. No alarms, no rush to get up and be somewhere. She can take her own time returning from the blissful rest sleeps brings to her always overly busy brain.

Felicity lifted her arms over her head, arching her back as she stretches her body, her eyes still closed. As the smell of freshly brewed coffee reached her, she thanked herself quietly for setting the machine the night before. Felicity turned her head, opening her eyes, and reached for her glasses on the nightstand. As she put them on, she mentally ran through her day, trying to decide if she could justify staying in bed all day. She gave a sigh as she realised she had left her laptop in the lounge and she would at least have to get up for it. She pushed the blankets back reluctantly and dropped her feet to the floor. She sat for a few more moments as her mind started to drift to the night before. An affectionate smile spread over her face as she thought about Tommy. Felicity was glad she had said yes to dinner. She had hesitated when he first asked, recognising the shameless flirt that he was. But the longer she spoke to him, the more she saw the sweet guy he was trying to hide behind all that charm. She did give in eventually. Her smile turned a bit sad as she realised last night was probably their last date.

 

The smell of the coffee gave Felicity the final motivation she needed to get up and she pushed off the bed, following the smell all the way to her kitchen. As she poured her first cup for the day, she chastised herself. By all rights, she should be more than happy to date Tommy Merlin. He was funny, charming, sweet and a lot of fun. Not to mention, very easy on the eye. But she could admit to herself that she knew it wouldn’t last more than a few dates, even while she had agreed to dinner. Being with Tommy was easy. He didn’t seem to expect too much from her, but when he kissed her goodnight, there was no real spark. Tommy might have known what he was doing, really well. The kiss was nice, but that was it. She honestly couldn’t see them being more than just friends. Felicity was fairly certain Tommy would feel the same. Their connection didn’t go very deep, but Tommy didn’t have a lot of barriers and she could feel no more than some affection from him last night. Nothing like the connection she felt when her hand had touched Oliver’s.

 

Felicity leaned against her kitchen counter with her hip, looking out of the window, not really seeing the view outside. She was absently rubbing her hand where his hand had touched her. She could still feel the ghost of the buzz she had felt at the connection. It had sent a shock through her, partly because she had never felt such a deep connection on a first touch. Even with Cooper. It was even more surprising when her eyes had flown to Oliver’s and she saw his equally shocked expression. His eyes were wide and she felt his surprise almost like it was her own. Thinking about him sent a small shiver through her. She wasn’t completely sure of what, but she gave a low chuckle. Of course she would have a connection with Tommy’s gorgeous, practically engaged to his beautiful girlfriend-of-who-knew-how-many-years, best friend. Felicity shook her head. She had thought her issues with men were finally resolved after Cooper and that lacrosse player from college. To be fair, she had not been in a relationship since college, but she really though she had learned her lesson.

 

Felicity sipped her cooling coffee and pushed away from the counter. As she padded into her lounge, she decided she needed to talk to Tommy sooner rather than later. Her phone was lying next to her laptop and she picked it up, sending Tommy a quick text.

_“Hey you. Last night was fun. You free for coffee later today?”_

 She had just picked up her laptop as well and was heading back to her room when his reply came.

_“Hey right back. I’m always free for a beautiful woman. What time?”_

Felicity rolled her eyes at the message, but couldn’t fight the smile as she sent her reply:

“ _How’s two hours from now? Coffee shop we met?”_

His response didn’t take long.

“ _Perfect. See you then.”_

Felicity was waiting for Tommy, enjoying her third coffee of the day, an hour and fifty minutes later. She smiled as she looked around the coffee shop. As much as everyone who knew her knew that she was rarely quiet, she enjoyed moments like this. She loved to watch people going about their day, making up little stories of where they were headed or the conversations they were having. She was about half way through her cup when Tommy walked in, looking around the shop. His smile grew as he spotted her. Felicity waved and she felt her smile grow to match his, as he walked over to where she was. He dropped a quick kiss on her cheek as he reached her, before sitting in the seat across from her. Felicity took the opportunity to check him out. She might have come to the conclusion that they were only going to be friends, but she was by no means blind. Tommy was dressed casually, jeans and a light cashmere sweater, and Felicity had to admit he looked great.

‘Hey. Have you been waiting long?’

‘Nope, I was a bit early. You want to order?’

‘Yeah.’ Tommy pointed to her cup.

‘Can I get you anything or you still good?’

‘No, I’m fine.’

‘You most definitely are’ he said with a cheeky grin, before getting up and heading towards the counter.

Felicity chuckled and shook her head. She really hoped they could be friends.

It wasn’t long before he was sitting across from her again, his own drink in front of him. There was a moment of silence as he took a sip from his coffee and Felicity just looked at him. Felicity had never really been very good at these kinds of moments and it wasn’t long before she felt she needed to fill it.

‘I really did have…’

‘I’m glad you texted…’

It seemed Tommy had the same idea as they both started talking at the same time. Felicity laughed and said:

‘You first.’

‘No, I insist, ladies first.’

Felicity put both her hands around her cup, looking at the cooling liquid, feeling nervous. She was pretty sure that Tommy didn’t want anything serious, but she still didn’t want to hurt his feelings. She liked him, even if it was just a friend. She thought about the best way to explain to him.

‘I did really have a great time last night. It was fun meeting your friends.’

‘Why do I get the feeling there’s a “but”.’

Felicity looked up from her cup into Tommy’s eyes.

‘But I think we both know this isn’t really going anywhere. I like you, I do, but I think we’ll be better as just friends.’ Felicity held her breath as she waited for Tommy’s reaction.

Tommy was quiet for a few seconds and then he gave a relieved sigh.

‘I don’t think I’ll ever be happy to get the ‘let’s just be friends’ speech. Unless you actually mean it? I mean, I like you too, and I’d still like to get to know you better, but I think I agree. Friends would be better.’

‘Really? Because, of course I do, I mean yes, I’d really like to get to know you better as well, and I think could have a lot of fun hanging out.’

Tommy put out his hand for Felicity to shake with a wide smile.

‘Friends it is then.’

Felicity took his hand and she could feel his sincerity through the connection.

‘Friends. I’m so glad.’

Tommy took his hand back and leaned forward on his elbows as he said:

‘This should be interesting. I don’t really do the friends thing with women. Except with Laurel really.’

Felicity scrunched her nose at him and said:

‘You know, that doesn’t really surprise me.’

Tommy just flashed her another cheeky grin and asked:

 ‘So, friend Felicity, what are you up to today?’

Felicity put her elbows on the table, mirroring his move and answered:

‘Nothing really.’

‘Feel like a movie? Friends can watch a movie together, can’t they.’

‘Definitely. Sounds like fun. Have anything in mind?’

Tommy gave her a mock serious expression.

‘Well, since I don’t have to impress you anymore with how sensitive I am, I am not going to suggest the new rom com that started. How do you feel about Sci-fi?’

Felicity laughed and said:

‘Love it! I wouldn’t have pegged you for a nerd thought.’

‘Hey, I’m hurt. Besides, they have all the best half naked leading ladies’ Tommy replied as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Felicity swatted Tommy’s arm before saying:

‘Yeah, now it makes sense. Okay, let me just finish my coffee and then let’s do it, Merlyn.’

Felicity felt her cheeks turning pink as her word caught up with her.

‘The movie. I meant let’s do the movie, not IT, it, oh you know what I meant.’

Tommy laughed as she covered her face with her hands.

‘Oh, this really is going to be so much fun.’


	11. Friendly advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a little look at how Felicity feels about the upcoming date

Felicity took a shaky breath as she stepped into the elevator. She could still feel the warmth from Oliver’s arm, as she rubbed her hand absently against her thigh. She could not deny the electricity she felt when she touched him and she was honestly a bit apprehensive about what that could mean. She was still shocked that she said yes to the date, even if they haven’t decided on a day yet, but even in the very little time she had spent with him, Felicity found him irresistible. She was still a bit confused about the connection she felt with him at the dinner, but she found that talking to him, and let’s be honest, flirting with him, came very easily.

_I mean, come on Smoak, the man is all kinds of gorgeous. All muscly and broad shoulders. And that smile should come with some kind of warning. A girl can’t be blamed for a little flirting. It’s not like I really expected anything to come from it._

Felicity’s stomach gave a small flip when she thought about Oliver’s smile. It was polite when she first met him, but as the night progresses she noticed his smile had gotten more earnest, especially as he and Tommy had exchanged ridicules stories about growing up. But it was nothing in comparison with the one he gave her as he asked her out. It was a little shy, which made him look younger and whatever doubts she had about the dinner, melted away as she looked at him.

 

Felicity gave a small shake of her head as the elevator stopped and she got out, trying to focus on why she was there. She turned towards the apartment she and Curtis used as an office/workshop for their new, as yet undetermined business.

_We need to decide on what we plan to do. I really hope we can agree on something today._

As she stepped into the apartment, she looked around for her partner. The apartment was an open loft, with two workstations set up facing each other. There was a small kitchen area and a fireplace in what would be a sitting room if someone lived there. Finding Curtis wasn’t   difficult. He had his lanky frame bend over his workstation, probably perfecting his ‘T spheres’. It was the spheres that had given Felicity an idea last night about what direction they could go into with their business.

 

‘Hey Curtis’

Curtis didn’t move from where he was, but he did look over his shoulder at her.

‘Hey, there you are. I was starting to get caffeine withdraw. We really need to restock the kitchen. What took so long?’

Felicity walked over to him and put his coffee on his desk, careful to put it where he couldn’t knock it over.

‘Yeah, sorry, I would have been here earlier, but I had a little accident at the coffee shop.’

Curtis had gone back to whatever he was doing, but he reached for the coffee and turned towards her.

 ‘Thanks. What kind of accident?’

Felicity tried for a non-chalant shrug as she answered.

‘Nothing serious.’

Working with your best friend had some serious perks. It did however also mean that getting something past him was a near-impossible exercise. Curtis really looked at her, raising his eyebrows as he took a sip from his coffee, but didn’t say anything. Felicity knew he was waiting for her to explain, not buying her attempt to gloss it over. Felicity sighed as she relented.

‘I may or may not have bumped into a gorgeous man on my way out of the coffee shop’ she said as she walked over to the couch that was between their workstations, sitting on the edge.

Curtis followed her to the couch.

‘Really. Again?’

‘Oh, haha. Yes, again.’

Curtis sat down next to Felicity and looked at her as she slowly sipped her coffee. After a few moments of silence he said:

‘Well, are you going to spill?’

Felicity glanced at Curtis and sighed again.

‘He’s actually a friend of Tommy’s. I met him a few weeks ago. When Tommy and I went to dinner with him. And his girlfriend. Or rather, his now ex-girlfriend. And he asked me out. And I said yes.’

Felicity waited for Curtis to say something, looking at the coffee cup in her hands. After what felt like an unusually long time, she cautiously looked at him. Curtis was looking at her with his eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline, a small smile on his lips.

‘Whoa. Sounds like some serious soap opera action going on here. Okay, what aren’t you telling me?’

Felicity sat back against the couch, putting her head on the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling, mentally cursing the fact that Curtis knew her so well.

‘I am seriously wondering if I made a mistake. It’s not like me to go out with someone whose friend I dated. Don’t get me wrong. This guy is gorgeous, and being around him makes my stomach do that flippy thing. But he has just gotten out of a really long relationship and he is Tommy’s friend. I don’t want this new, very nice friendship with Tommy to get ruined. Maybe I should just cancel. I mean, the flippy thing could just be from an overdose of caffeine, right?’

Curtis turned his body towards Felicity and leaned back as well, with his arm thrown over the back of the couch.

‘Okay. Firstly, don’t dismiss the flippy thing too quickly. Secondly, from what you told me about Tommy, he seems like the kind of guy that would understand if you told him. Besides, you didn’t really date him, it was just one dinner.’

Felicity turned her head and looked at Curtis as he continued.

‘But answer me this: Do you want to cancel because you’re scared, or because you really think you made a mistake?’

‘No. Maybe? I don’t know.  It’s just, I felt the connection with him Curtis. Like I haven’t felt before. And I’m pretty sure I could really like this guy. I haven’t spent a lot of time with him, but there is something about him that draws me in. I’m probably overthinking this, but what if I _DO_ really like him and it blows up in my face?’

Curtis put his hand on Felicity’s shoulder and ducked his head down.

‘They’re not all Cooper, you know.’

Felicity huffed a small laugh and replied:

‘I know, but we can’t all be so lucky to find a Paul either.’

Curtis chuckled and nodded his head as he replied:

‘That’s true, very true. But what if you give this guy a chance and it didn’t blow up? You’ll never know if there is a Paul out there for you, if you keep breaking it off before it even has a chance.’

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Curtis as she asked:

‘When exactly did you become so wise?’

Curtis lifted one shoulder and said:

‘About the same time I married the man of my dreams. Besides, we both know I’m a sucker for a good soap opera.’

Felicity laughed and slapped him on the arm.

‘You’re really funny today. Not.’

‘I beg to differ.’

Curtis smirked at her and then put his finger on his chin, like he was trying to solve a difficult maths problem.

‘Think I can add relationship expert on my CV? Because if we don’t come up with something for this ‘business’ really quickly, I’m going to have to send out my CV again.’

Felicity sat up, relieved at the change of topic and turned her body toward Curtis.

‘Actually, I had an idea about that last night. You said your spheres can be adapted for different functions, right?’

‘Well, yeah, although right now I can only really get them to scan objects.’

‘How about people?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘If we can figure out how to get them to scan people, maybe scan for heart rate, adrenalin levels, blood pressure, we might be able to sell them to the police department as a new kind of lie detector.’

‘That is not a terrible idea. It shouldn’t be too much of an adjustment to what I have now. But how do we make it better than what they are using now?’

‘It’s not impossible to cheat a lie detector test. Maybe if we talk to Caitlin at Star Labs, she might have a few ideas on other ways to tell if someone is lying. I mean, she is a doctor.’

‘It’s worth a shot. Maybe there’s a chemical connection. And if we can figure that out, I might be able to adjust the spheres for bomb detection.’

Curtis had gotten up and was pacing around their coffee table, getting more excited as they talked. He stopped and turned towards Felicity.

‘This is all great, but we don’t really have the kind of capital for this kind of development.’

Felicity got up as well and walked over to where he was standing.

‘I know. That is the other idea I had. What if, while we are developing, we become consultants to help build our capital? I could help companies set up their computer systems, help improve security. You could consult in their R&D. What do you think? I know it’s not really what we had planned, but it might help build our contacts as well.’

Curtis was quiet as he considered her suggestion.

‘Yeah, okay, I think it could works.’

Felicity let out a breath she had not realised she was holding.

‘Great, that’s great. Now, if we can just decide on a name for the company.’

‘Considering what we’re planning on doing with the spheres, how does ‘Overwatch’ sound?’

‘Overwatch. I like it. Yeah, it could work.’

‘Great. I’ll talk to Caitlin on Monday and hopefully get started on making the adjustments.’

‘And I’ll start setting up meetings with companies and hopefully start getting some consulting jobs for us. I can’t believe this is actually happening. We’re really doing this.’

‘We really are. But on Monday. I should get going, Paul and I have a lunch date.’

‘Okay, great, you get going, I’m just going to research a few companies while I’m here. Send my love to Paul. I’ll see you Monday.’

Curtis returned to his desk and picked up his bag, before heading back to Felicity and giving her a hug.

‘Don’t work too late. And Felicity?’

Felicity had walked over to her workstation, but she turned towards Curtis.

‘Just give it a chance, okay?’

She didn’t need to ask to know that he meant the date.

‘Sure, who am I to let a dinner with a gorgeous man go to waste?’

Curtis just shook his head and gave her a small wave before heading out of the apartment.

Felicity turned back to her desk and sat at it for a while, before picking up her phone and sending Tommy a text.

‘ _So, guess who I ran into today?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little side note: I have no idea if the applications for the t- spheres are possible or not, so apologies if it is way out there. Other than that, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.


	12. Lazy like a Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the date

Felicity lay a moment, just soaking in the pleasant warmth of the sunshine where it fell on her bed. She had not slept very much, but she felt refreshed and energetic. It seemed the smile she had fallen asleep with, was still firmly on her face. Felicity had a suspicion it was not going anywhere anytime soon.

 

Felicity stretched, her toes pointing to the end of the bed. She turned and took her glasses from her side table and put them on. She knew she had some coding to do, and some preparations for the meetings she had set up for the coming week, but she felt none of her customary nervous energy when she thought about her to-do list. Instead, she kicked off her blankets and stood up from her bed, in an almost dreamy state of mind. She padded barefoot to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee and leaning on her sink, staring out of her kitchen window.  She took a lazy sip from her cup as she took in the city outside her window. Most days, she barely took the time to notice her neighbourhood, even if she loved living there. She was usually rushing to work, or coming back too late and too tired to notice much around her. Today, however, she had none of the urgency and she simply enjoyed the view.

 

When she finished her coffee, she poured herself another cup and headed back to her room. As she was getting dressed, Felicity replayed the night before. Even after she had told Tommy about the date and he had reassured her he wasn’t mad, she was still unusually nervous before. The nervous buzz she felt as she waited for Oliver quickly changed to something entirely different when she spotted him in the restaurant. He was standing by the hostess table, just looking at her when she saw him. Felicity could feel a slight blush as she thought about the way he looked at her. She had found her eyes locked with his and it was only as he walked over to her that she noticed what he was wearing. She had thought he was gorgeous when she saw him in jeans and a t-shirt at the coffee shop, but he looked even better in the grey suit and light blue tie he was wearing. The blue in the tie brought his eyes out and it had made her knees feel very jelly like when he smiled at her.

‘ _That smile really should have some sort of a warning.’_

Felicity felt a light shiver as she remembered how he had kissed her on the cheek. She absently brushed over her cheek and she felt her smile grow even more. It was just a light brushing of his lips against her skin, but it sent a small shock through her at the touch. It had settled her a bit as well, which did surprise her. Talking to Oliver had come so naturally and even though she had always been considered chatty, listening to him speak was even more enjoyable. She could tell that the things he had told her wasn’t easy, but she had to admit she felt a small sense of pride that he felt he could share it with her.

 

Felicity finished dressing, deciding on a pair of yoga pants and her favourite sweater, and picked up her cooling coffee, picking up her phone as well to check her messages. Not surprising, she had five from Curtis.

_‘Well, how’d it go?’_

_‘Helllllloooo, anyone out there?’_

_‘Felicity, you know you’re going to spill eventually.’_

_‘Come on, don’t hold out on me.’_

_‘Don’t make me use the friend card…’_

Felicity chuckled and sent a quick text in reply.

‘ _Hi Curtis. It went really well. And yes, I know I’ll spill, but I’d rather spill face to face. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, okay. Now, leave me alone so that I can work on that code you wanted…’_

It didn’t take long for her phone to vibrate with his reply message:

‘ _Fine, be like that. But I’m holding out on the coffee until you do.’_

_‘Meany.’_

_‘Love you too ;)’_

Felicity looked up from her phone and chuckled. She looked forward to telling Curtis about the date, but for today, she wanted to savor the memory. She wanted the time to try and understand how she felt about it. She could not deny how thrilled she had felt when Oliver took her hand in his, how it felt like hers was made to fit into his. She could still feel the warmth of his hand and she could remember so clearly the feel of his touch on her arm as it had traveled to her shoulder. She touched her lips as she remembered the feel of his lips and she could not deny how right it had felt. The moment his lips touched hers, she had felt like she had come home. Like something inside of her had recognized him and she had happily given over to the kiss. She didn’t even stop to consider as she did, but found she didn’t really care. Felicity gave herself a small shake and decided that if she was going to have any code to give to Curtis, she would have to start.

She finished her now cold coffee, put the cup on the table, and sat down on her couch, pulling her laptop onto her lap. She put it on and opened her program, looking over what she had already had. It was a moment before she realized that instead of seeing the lines of code, she was remembering the feel of Oliver’s body against her. She shook her head and tried again, but after a few minutes she found she was thinking about the walk back from the restaurant. Felicity sighed and tried a third time, only to realize pretty quickly that it was a loss cause. She was fairly certain that she would not be able to concentrate and she put her laptop back on the coffee table. Knowing she wasn’t going to get any work done, she looked around her apartment, trying to decide what to do instead. She considered calling Curtis, but remembered him mentioning a Sunday brunch with his in-laws. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten yet. Taking it as a sign, she decided to take the morning off and catch up on some of her favourite shows. She pushed of the couch, grabbed the menu for her favourite pizza place and picked up the phone to place an order. As she put the phone down, she lined up a few episodes of The Big Bang Theory, deciding on something light, before she made another pot of coffee. She grabbed a light blanket from her room and headed back to the couch. Throwing the blanket over her, she started the first episode, settling in for a lazy Sunday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with this story. This is a shorter chapter than usual, but I hope everyone enjoys it. I am getting closer to the end, there is one more chapter and a epilogue. As always, comments and constructive critism is welcome.


	13. New Friends

‘Don’t take this the wrong way, but how exactly did you get to be on dinner-at-my-house terms with the head of the QC security company?’ Felicity asked from her room as she was putting on her shoes. She heard Oliver chuckle from the living room before he answered.

‘When I started working at the company, I spend time in every department, including security. Diggle wasn’t very happy about it at first. He felt showing the bosses spoilt rich kid around was a waste of his time. He wasn’t exactly wrong. What he didn’t realise, was that I really was committed. When he realised it, we started talking. Dig was in the army, he understood about losing people. He helped me work through some things. We became friends.’

‘Oh. That’s nice.’

Felicity checked her make-up and stepped out of her room, into the living room. Oliver was looking at her bookcase and turned when he heard her coming in. Felicity felt a warm tug in her stomach at the sight. She had only given him a quick kiss when he arrived before she rushed back into her room to finish getting ready. Now she took a moment to really take him in. He was wearing a grey Henley, jeans and a dark leather jacket. He must have been doing the same thing because his eyes travelled over her slowly. She was dressed in jeans, a white button shirt, her black leather jacket and black heels. His eyes finally rested on hers. Felicity could feel her cheeks warm at the way his eyes darkened. The desire that was so clearly written on his face had Felicity taking a fast breath. Desire was not the only thing she could see. There was a time when what she was seeing would have scared her, ready to end whatever was growing between them, especially since she was pretty sure he could see exactly the same thing on hers. Now, however, she was savouring it. It had become important to her.

‘Hey’

‘Hey yourself. You are…’ Oliver took a shuddering breath before continuing ‘beautiful.’

‘Thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.’

Felicity had not moved from her spot, captivated by Oliver. She could feel the smile on her face grow, answering the beatific smile on his. They stood in the moment for what could have been an hour or just a few seconds. Oliver closed the distance between them and his hands landed on Felicity’s waist. She lifted her hands to rest on his shoulders and leaned into his warmth.

‘Didn’t really get a chance to properly say hello earlier.’

‘No, we didn’t.’

Oliver’s lips landed on hers. The kiss started soft, sweet and it took her breath away. Oliver had opened himself to her completely and she could feel every emotion from him. In return, she held nothing back from him.  She let him in to every part of her and she felt the last little bit of fear start to melt away. It had been diminishing ever since the day Oliver showed up at her work and brought her lunch. As a result she had been able to truly explore what she had started feeling for Oliver. She had not put it into words yet, she felt like it was too soon, but she no longer wanted to deny what she felt. And she now let him feel what she had discovered. It was new, but it was beautiful. She could tell the moment he realised the depth of her feelings for him. Oliver gave a small gasp and pulled her closer, adjusting the angle to deepen the kiss. Felicity’s hands moved from Oliver’s shoulder and cradled his head. She pushed onto her toes and pressed her body flush against his. Felicity only pulled back when her chest started to burn from the need for oxygen. Even then, she did not pull away very far.

‘Whoa.’

Felicity could feel Oliver smile against her lips.

‘Yeah.’

‘As much as I would love to stay here and continuing this, shouldn’t we get going?’

Oliver sighed and kissed her softly before pulling back. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled down at her.

‘Yes, we should.’

‘Okay. Let’s go, before I decide to rather stay in.’

Oliver chuckled.

‘Okay.’

He took another step back and put his hands pointedly in his pockets.

Felicity gave a small disappointed sigh, before she walked over to the coffee table to pick up her purse. As she turned back to Oliver, she saw him looking at her with a small smile.

‘What?’

Oliver shook his head slightly and said:

‘Nothing. Ready?’

‘As I’ll ever be.’

‘Great.’ Oliver held his hand out to her. ‘Let’s get going. If we’re late, I will never hear the end of it.’

Felicity slipped her hand into his and felt the small thrill from Oliver pass through to her. He turned and walked to her door. He paused long enough for her to pick up her keys from the table next to the door. He let go of her hand to open the door for her and Felicity felt a tug of disappointment from the sudden loss of his warm hand. It didn’t last long. As soon as she had locked her door and turned back to him, Oliver took her hand back into his. They walked to the elevator in silence and waited for the car to arrive. They stepped into the car and Felicity leaned her chin on Oliver’s shoulder, breathing him in. She closed her eyes and let his essence surround her. She felt him leaning down and lingering on the crown of her head. They stood like that until the doors opened.

As they were making their way out of the building, Oliver turned slightly to Felicity and said:

‘Did I tell you that I spoke to Laurel?’

‘Yeah? How did it go?’

‘I told you I ran into her at the Big Belly last week.’

Felicity nodded as they reached the car. Oliver held the door open for her and she got in. Felicity turned her body toward him as he got into the driver’s seat.

‘Well, she came over a few days ago, Thea and she were going out for the day. We chatted a bit. It was a bit awkward in the beginning, but I think we should be able to pull off this whole friend thing.’ Oliver gave Felicity a hesitant smile as he started the car and pulled out into the street. ‘I told her about us.’

Felicity raised her eyebrows.

‘Really. What did she say?’

‘She didn’t seem that surprised actually, but other than that, pretty well. I was a bit worried that she would be hurt. That’s one of the reasons I didn’t tell her when I saw her last week. One of the other being I didn’t want her to think that I was just telling her about you as some sort of pay back after she told me about the date with Tommy.’

Felicity put her hand on Oliver’s arm. She could feel how nervous he was, but she could also feel a sense of contentment coming from him.

‘I get that. Her telling you about Tommy was about the two of you, not us. And I’m glad you guys are finding a way to stay in each other’s lives. I know how important she is to you.’

‘Me too. She is. So are you.’

Felicity felt a warmth flow through her at the way Oliver said it. Like it was just a simple fact. She squeezed his arm, not being able to really put into words how happy it made her to hear him say that. Felicity dropped her hand back to her lap and asked:

‘Has Tommy said anything about the date?’

‘Not really, just that he had wanted to ask Laurel out for as long as he could remember, but after he realised she was interested in me, he tried to forget about it. He wasn’t ever going to do anything about it, but after they started spending more time together, without me there, he couldn’t help himself. I understand that. Sometimes, you just can’t not ask.’

Oliver shot her a wink before turning back to the road. Felicity felt a tug at her core.

‘And how do you feel about it?’

Oliver was silent for a beat, probably considering his answer.

‘I was a bit surprised, but I actually feel pretty good about it. All I have ever wanted for Laurel is to be happy, and I think they will make each other very happy.’

‘Yeah, I haven’t known Tommy very long, but he does seem really happy. Lighter somehow.’

Oliver smiled at her again as he said:

‘He does. Things haven’t always been easy since his mom died, but I am starting to see some of the easy going happiness I knew while we were growing up again.’

‘Speaking about growing up, how did it go with William?’

Oliver sighed, but the smile didn’t disappear.

‘Really good, I think. Samantha brought him to the mansion. He was a bit hesitant at first, but eventually he relaxed. We talked about school, he loves math, which he must get from his mom, and baseball. Samantha might let me go to visit him next month. We decided to take it slowly. We don’t want to overwhelm him.’

Felicity could not take her eyes from Oliver’s face as he talked about his son. She was mesmerised at the obvious pride and love that was beaming from him. That alone would have been enough for her to fall in love with him. 

‘What did you tell him?’ she asked tentatively.

‘The truth, or rather, a part of it. I told him I didn’t know about him, his mom never got the chance to tell me, but that I really wanted to get to know him.’

‘How did he take it?’

‘Alright, I think. He seemed to accept it at least. He hugged me when he left.’

Felicity put her hand on Oliver’s shoulder and said.

‘That sounds amazing. I am so happy for you.’

Oliver pulled into a parking space, shut the car off and turned to her.

‘Thanks. It really was one of the best days of my life. I could never really understand why my father would sacrifice himself for me, you know? But now, I have only known about William for about a month and I can honestly say that there is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep him safe and happy. I didn’t know it was possible to feel like this. It’s incredible, and absolutely terrifying.’

Oliver was facing her and she did not need the connection to know what he was feeling. It was written all over his face. His eyes were shining with obvious joy and the love he felt for William, but she could also see the fear. She lifted her hand and cupped his face. Oliver leaned into her hand and covered it with his. She could feel how nervous he also was.

‘I might not know what you’re feeling, but I can imagine. What I can tell you, you’re off to a great start. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes how much you care for William.’

Felicity placed her free hand over Oliver’s heart.

‘You just lead with that, and you’ll be fine. Both of you.’

Oliver smiled and leaned over to place a small kiss on her lips. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers.

‘I love you’ he breathed, so softly she would have missed it if he wasn’t so close.

Felicity stilled, a quiet ‘Oh’ slipping out. She waited for the urge to bolt, but it never came. All she felt was content. Felicity felt a slow smile spreading over her face.

Oliver pulled back a bit more and looked into her eyes.

‘I’m sorry, I know it’s soon, and I don’t want to scare you, but it’s true. You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know how I felt. And it fine if you don’t…’

Felicity stopped him with a kiss before he could continue. It was soft, but no less intense. Felicity pulled back just far enough to say: ‘I love you too’ before she covered his face with small kisses.

‘Yeah?’ Oliver asked.

‘Yeah.’

Oliver cradled her face between his hands and gave her a slow deep kiss before pulling back again.

‘I can’t tell you how happy that makes me.’

‘Yeah, line forms behind me mister.’

Oliver laughed.

‘We should get in there, but we are definitely continuing this really soon.’

‘Oh, you can count on that.’

Oliver smiled and got out of the car. Felicity did a quick make up check as he made his way around the car and opened her door for her. She smiled up at him as she took the hand he offered her. Felicity had never thought she was the kind of girl that wanted guys to open doors for her, but it was kind of enduring when Oliver did it.

Oliver turned to her before as they looked up at the brownstone in front of them.

‘Ready?’ he asked.

Felicity’s nerves spiked a bit, and as she looked over to Oliver she realised that he was nervous as well. She squeezed his hand, trying to reassure him. He gave her a small smile.

‘Are you?’ she asked.

Oliver gave a nervous chuckle.

‘Yeah. This should be fun.’

‘Okay. Can I just ask why you’re as nervous as I am?’ she said as she turned to him, putting her free hand on his arm.

Oliver gave another chuckle as he stared at his shoes.

‘John and Lyla were the first people to get to know me after the accident. I don’t have the kind of history with them like I have with Tommy and Laurel, but they are important. I have had dinner with them a couple of dozen times.’

Oliver looked up and looked Felicity right in the eye.

‘This is the first time I am bringing someone with me.’

Felicity let the implication of that sink in. If Oliver had not already told her that he loved her, this would have been a very good indication of how important she was too him. She felt her chest expand with warmth as the realisation filled her. In a very unusual turn of events, she could not find the words to properly express what she felt.  Instead, all that she could manage was:

‘Oh. Wow. Okay.’

Luckily, it did not seem that Oliver needed any more than that. Oliver turned back to the car, getting a bottle of wine from the back seat, locking the car and taking her hand again.

‘Right. Let’s do this.’

‘Awesome. Let’s.’

Together, they made their way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the slightly longer chapter makes up for the long wait. I'm only planning an epilogue for this story, so the end is near. Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with this story, I appreciate each and every one of you.


	14. Epilogue – Ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snap shot of what Felicity and Oliver's life becomes.

The first thing Oliver learned about sleeping next to Felicity was this: if he had any hope of staying on the bed the entire night, he had better hold on to her. He had been sharing a bed with her for seven years now, but he could still not figure out how his 5ft, 120 pounds wife steals the bed from right under his 6ft, 185 pounds frame. And yet, if for whatever reason he is not holding on to her during the night, he inevitable ended up hanging onto the side of the bed in the morning.

This was not the case this morning. Oliver woke with her small body curled into his, his hand over her swollen belly. He could feel the ever growing occupant start to stir under his hand. He felt a small bump as the baby moved. Oliver released a small breath at the feeling. He had been able to feel her move for about a month now, and it still took his breath away. He had missed out on this part with William and he now savoured and treasured every part of Felicity’s pregnancy.

Even the times he had felt completely lost, like the first trimester when Felicity had suffered from morning sickness. Or rather all day sickness in her case. For the first four months of her pregnancy, it seemed like Felicity could not eat a meal without running for the bathroom 10 minutes later. At times like that, Oliver tried to be as supportive as possible, holding her hair, rubbing her back, feeling utterly useless.

_At first, it had not felt real, this new person growing in her stomach. Oliver had been excited, but in an abstract way. Until he felt that first tiny kick against his hand. He had been in the kitchen, making breakfast when Felicity came up to him. She had not said anything, just took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. There was nothing for a few seconds, just her looking up at him silently. He was about to ask her what was going on, and then, he felt it. It was small, so soft that he wasn’t even sure if he really felt it. He had frowned at his hand over her stomach and then looked at Felicity._

_‘Was that?’ he asked._

_Felicity smiled widely and nodded her head, still not saying anything._

_Oliver looked back at his hand, awed at what it meant. For the first time the baby had become more than just an unknown. He had been happy when Felicity told him that she was pregnant, but somehow happy did not convey what he felt in that moment. He had simply dropped down to his knees, so that his face was level with her stomach. The baby gave a second, harder kick. He leaned his head against Felicity’s stomach, Felicity running her hands through his hair and waited to feel his baby again. They had stayed like that for a long time, his hand over Felicity’s stomach, feeling his baby girl and falling even more in love with both of them._

 

He was more than prepared to spend the rest of the day in bed, with his wife in his arms, feeling the ever increasing movements of their baby in her mother’s stomach, but they had people coming over in a few hours and he knew he would have to start moving if they were going to get everything done. Felicity shifted slightly, making a small unintelligible sound and Oliver was reminded of the second thing he learned from sharing a bed with her.

If he wanted his wife to be any kind of sociable, he would have ensure that there was some form of caffeine involved.

They had agreed to a compromise when it came to coffee. Felicity could have one cup of her morning caffeine fix and would switch to decaf for the rest of the day. This had only been agreed on after weeks of ‘ _discussions_ ’, when Felicity shoved an armload of papers at him, with her fully researched argument that coffee in reasonable amounts were not harmful to the baby. Oliver had not been able to resist the adorable pout she had when he asked how much she considered ‘reasonable’. But a compromise had been reached and Oliver now gave Felicity a light kiss on the cheek before quietly getting out of the bed.

He walked to the kitchen and put the coffee maker on. As it started working, he got the ingredients out to start breakfast. He had just started whisking the eggs when he heard Felicity coming into the kitchen. Oliver had always found her beautiful, but his heart still sped up every time he saw her, especially now, with his child growing inside her. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and sleep shorts, her shoulder length hair mushed and Oliver knew he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

A familiar smile was on his face as she walked over to him, her eyes barely open. Even half asleep, she gravitated towards him, like he did towards her whenever they were in the same room. Felicity only stopped as she reached him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against his back. It was a bit awkward, her belly making it harder to press her body flush against his. Oliver took one of her hands from his waist and kissed her palm, before placing it back.

‘Good morning.’

‘Whas good ‘bout it?’ she mumbled from his back.

Oliver reached up and brought a cup down from the cupboard. He reached over and got the now filled coffee pot and filled the cup, adding milk, before answering:

‘Coffee?’

Oliver could feel Felicity turn her head against his back before she said:

‘Did I ever tell you that you are the most wonderful man on earth?’

Oliver laughed as she moved next to him, leaning against the counter. He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips before he handed her the cup.

‘Not today. How’d you sleep?’

Felicity took a sip and gave a small happy sigh before answering:

‘Fine for the most part, but I am 90% certain your daughter is practising to ‘Bend it like Beckham’ in here.’

Oliver swallowed a chuckle as Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. Instead he reached over to rub his hand over her stomach. Felicity’s face soften as he did and she rested her hand over his.

‘I’m sorry.’

Felicity gave another sigh.

‘It’s fine. I can’t lie and say I don’t love it. I just wish she would limit practise to daytime.’ Felicity took another sip of her coffee before asking:

‘What time is William coming?’

Oliver returned to whisking the eggs, glancing at the clock on the wall.

‘He should be here at about ten. I told everyone else to be here at 12. You sure you want to do this? I mean, there will be a big party at the end of the month.’

Felicity nodded.

‘I know, but that one is for all the extra people, the QC people, all their business contacts. This engagement party is for family. I want to do this for Thea and Roy.’

‘Okay, but only if you’re sure. I don’t want you to overdo it.’

‘Oliver, I am pregnant, not sick. I am very capable of throwing a small to medium, tasteful gathering at my own home, thank you very much. I might not be able to pull off an event like Thea, but we can’t all be talented event planners. Do you think she’ll like it?’

Oliver turned and pulled Felicity into his arms.

‘I think she’ll love it. It’s a very thoughtful and loving gesture. Just like you.’

Felicity nodded at his words, running her hand over his arm. Oliver lifted her chin and softly kissed her on the lips.

‘Did I mention how much I love you?’

Felicity looked up at him and smiled.

‘Not today.’

Oliver leaned down and gave her a slow, lazy kiss, telling her without words. He has kissed Felicity a million times in the last seven years, every chance he could, and in that time the desire to do it a million times more has never diminished. As always, the kiss sends a buzz through his body, and he has grown addicted to how familiar her lips felt against his. He pulled back and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head, revelling in the feel of her body against his, her baby bump a growing reminder of the life he never knew he wanted, until he had it. They stood wrapped in each other for far too short a time when Oliver’s eye caught the clock again. Planting a quick kiss on Felicity’s forehead, he reluctantly pulled back and continued with the breakfast.

‘So, how many people qualifies for a small to medium gathering.’

‘Well, you, me, William, Thea and Roy, obviously, John, Lyla, Sara and baby Connor, Barry, Iris, Curtis and Paul, my mom and Quentin, Caitlin and Cisco too. Sixteen. Seventeen if you count Connor. Do you count babies? I mean, they pretty much come with a build in food dispenser.’

Oliver chuckled.

‘I’m not sure Lyla will like to be called that. But no, I don’t think you really need to count anyone who can’t stand on their own yet.’

‘Oh, you know what I mean. Oh and Tommy and Laurel too. So eighteen then.’

Oliver glanced out of the kitchen window.

‘Luckily the weather is playing along. The people for the gazebo should be here soon. Why don’t you jump in the shower while I finish up here? I’ll make sure they know what to do when they get here, and the food should be ready when you’re done.’

‘Thanks. Okay, I won’t be too long’ Felicity replied before giving him a quick kiss and heading back to their room.

Oliver watched her walk to the room before continuing with the food. He heard the water in the shower turn on as he put out the plates. As he waited for the omelettes to finish, Oliver thought back to the day he and Felicity got engaged. Maybe it was the party that triggered the memory, or the fact that he had made the same omelettes that day.

_They were sitting side by side, enjoying their breakfast, and enjoying being together. They had been together for about 6 months. Oliver had been trying to figure out how to convince Felicity that it was not too soon to get married. In fact, he was going over arguments in his head when he noticed that Felicity was staring at him, her chin resting in her hand._

_‘What?’_

_‘Hm-mm?’_

_‘You’re staring.’_

_Felicity smiled._

_‘Just wondering’_

_‘About?’_

_‘Would you marry me?’_

_‘Wh- wait, what?’_

_‘I know it’s kind of soon, we haven’t been together very long, but I also know that I love you. And I know I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, and waking up next to you, and going to sleep next to you,  and having breakfast…’_

_Oliver interrupted her with a kiss. He rested his forehead against her and smiled against her lips._

_‘Honey, I have been trying to figure out how to ask you to marry me for the last month.’_

_‘Is that a yes?’_

_‘Yes, yes I will marry you. Yes to all of that.’_

_‘Really?’_

_‘Really.’_

 

Oliver smiled at the memory. As he dished the food onto the plates, Felicity came back into the kitchen, her hair still damp from the shower. She took her seat at the table and smiled at him. He was about to join her when the doorbell rang. Felicity was about to get up when he squeezed her shoulder and said:

‘Eat, I’ll get it.’

Oliver opened the door to the company that were setting up for the party. He gave them instructions and showed them where they wanted everything. When he was sure they knew what needed to be done, he returned to the kitchen. Felicity was talking on her phone when he came in.

‘Yes, I am sure. You just need to be here. Yes, yes, I promise, everything is taken care off. Okay, see you later, love you too.’

Oliver took his seat as Felicity hung up. He raised his eyebrows as he sat.

‘My mom,’ Felicity answered the unspoken question. ‘Wanted to know if I needed any help. They should be here soon. They just got in a cab at the airport. This place is going to get really full, with William, my mom and Quentin here.’

‘It’s not like we don’t have the room.’

‘That is true. I have to say, I do like it when the house is full of people.’

‘Me too. Pretty soon there will be at least one more person here.’

Felicity looked down at her stomach with a content smile.

‘Yeah,’ Felicity looked back at Oliver ‘I can’t believe she’ll be here in less than two months.’

‘I can’t wait.’

‘Me either.’

Three hours later Oliver was standing in his backyard, looking at the family he had been born into, and the family he had built over the years. His eyes travelled over Felicity, Donna and Thea, probably discussing the details for either the ‘official’ engagement party, the wedding or Felicity’s upcoming baby shower.

Cisco and Curtis were having an animated discussion about the next upgrades for the T – spheres. Felicity and Curtis’s company had grown from strength to strength and the spheres were now being used by the police, army and the bomb squad. They were currently working on new applications for the navy, pairing with Star Labs and Cisco for their upgrades. Oliver made the mistake of asking Curtis how it was going half an hour ago. Luckily, Cisco’s enthusiasm over possibilities gave him an opening to escape, especially since he only understood the first three minutes of what Curtis had said. Barry, Iris, Caitlin and Lyla chatting as they watched as William and Sara were making Connor laugh.

Tommy and Roy was standing by the food table, talking about the new club. Verdant has been such a success that they had opened a second and then a third club. Roy had just accepted the position of manager at the third club, having worked his way up in Verdant. He had some really insightful ideas for the new club. So insightful, that the club had started showing profits after only three months. Oliver would still not admit it aloud to anyone, but he was increasingly proud off him.

Laurel, Quentin and John were discussing new gun control laws. Laurel caught Oliver’s eye as her dad and John started debating and she moved over to where he was standing.

‘Hi. You guys throw a nice party, Ollie.’

‘Thank you. I’m glad you came.’

Laurel smiled and turned back to the party.

‘Yeah, me too. I’m glad we got to this place, you know.’

‘So am I. My life really is better with you in it.’

‘Likewise.’

‘Tommy told me the good news. Congratulations.’

Laurel gave Oliver a quick glance before saying:

‘Thank you.’

‘Who knows?’

‘My dad, and you. We didn’t want to steal Thea’s moment, so, we’ll tell everyone after the engagement party.’

‘I’m glad for you guys. Looks like we’ll have the next generation of Queen-Merlyn trouble makers soon.’

Laurel laughed.

‘Oh boy. Heaven help us all.’

Oliver chuckled.

‘Yeah, let’s hope they are more like their mothers.’

They stood in a comfortable silence before Laurel turned to Oliver and said.

‘You did good Oliver. You’ve turned into an amazing father, exactly the man I always knew you could be.’

Oliver turned towards her.

‘Thank you Laurel. That means a lot, coming from you.’

‘You’re welcome. Now, I am going to go talk to my husband before he spills the baby news to everyone here. You should go and enjoy the party.’

Laurel placed a small kiss on Oliver’s cheek before walking over to Tommy.

Oliver stood for another moment before taking Laurel’s advice and walking over to his wife, happily surrounded by the family he had slowly build over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys and girls, this is the last chapter I have planned for this story. I have said it a few times of the course of this story, but it really has taken on a life of it's own. It is so much bigger (and better) than I thought it would be. Thank you so much to each and everyone who has gone along for the ride. I appreciate all the comments.  
> I will not say that I won't come back for more, because you never know, but this is it for now. I hope everyone enjoys where I leave my Olicity.  
> PS If there is anything that you are still wondering about, let me know in the comments and I will try to answer your questions.


End file.
